A pesar de todo
by EmptyHeart North
Summary: Un fic un tanto basado en Toradora. ¿Qué pasa cuando tenemos a una Sakura demasiado brusca y mandona y a un Sasuke más manso que un cordero y los juntamos? ¿Qué pasa si esta Sakura intenta ayudar a su mejor amigo a conquistar a la chica que le gusta? Averígüenlo y no se pierdan las aventuras que viven este par junto a sus amigos. OC, OoC y AU ¡TERMINADO!
1. Ingreso a clases

**Hola a todos. Bien, de nuevo aca con un nuevo fic y, esta vez es dedicado al popula fandom de Naruto y a la todavia mas popular pareja Sasusaku.**

**Adevertencias: Es un fic por decirlo asi, random; habra mucho OC -por parte de Sasuke mas que de nadie- y OoC y tal como lo dice el summary, es basado en el anime de Toradora, aunque obviamente tiene mi toque. Ojala y aun asi les guste.**

**Les dejo el primer capitulo, que es mas un estilo prologo por lo corto que es.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**A pesar de todo**

**Cap. 1: Ingreso a clases**

**POV'S Sasuke**

¿Dónde está el saco del uniforme? ¿Aún no tiendo la cama? Se me está haciendo tarde. Debo desayunar. ¿Dónde dejé la mochila? Cielos, el primer día de clases después de unas largas vacaciones, ¿y pienso llegar tarde? ¡Nunca!

Ah… lo siento, me presentaré. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Tengo diecisiete años y curso mi último año en la preparatoria. De hecho, es el primer día de este nuevo año escolar. Según me dicen soy muy guapo, no soy vanidoso ni nada por el estilo, pero acepto que soy algo… atractivo. Casi todas las chicas del colegio andan detrás de mí. No sólo por mi físico, también porque soy el líder del equipo de fútbol soccer. A veces esto es molesto. ¡No me dejan ni respirar!

Le doy una última mirada a mi habitación. Todo está en orden. ¿Qué quieren? Me gusta la organización y la limpieza. Bajo las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina. Al entrar, mi madre me recibe con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Sasuke— saludó contenta—. Desayuna un poco antes de irte, te preparé un suculento plato.

—Gracias, mamá— le dije mientras comía lo que me preparó con su rapidez. No quería llegar tarde.

Al terminar, dejé el plato en el fregador.

— ¿Ya estás listo, hermanito?— me preguntó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Me volví y me encontré con mi hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi tiene veinte años y es una muy buena persona y hermano. Es atento, amable, sonriente y a veces le llegan sus momentos de locura; aunque, la mayoría de las veces, debe ser serio por su puesto en la escuela. Él es el Presidente del consejo Estudiantil de la prepa, por lo que tiene que tomarse las cosas muy enserio.

Cuando mi padre murió hace ya cinco años, él entró en una gran depresión y comenzaron a bajar sus calificaciones, hasta que decidió dejar la escuela. Al cabo de un par de años después volvió a retomar los estudios y actualmente cursamos el mismo grado. Nos llevamos muy bien.

—Está bien, vámonos— le contesté mientras tomaba mi mochila y salíamos de la casa, que en lugar de eso, era una mansión. Papá era le presidente de una empresa muy popular y al morir mamá quedó como la dueña, por lo que ganaba bastante bien. Había ocasiones en las que Itachi le ayudaba con la empresa.

La escuela no quedaba lejos de la casa, así que Itachi y yo siempre caminábamos para llegar a ésta. Al cruzar la entrada principal, todos nos saludaron. Los dos nos habíamos hecho fama en la escuela y más hacia las chicas, ya que, según ellas, nosotros los hermanos Uchiha éramos endemoniadamente guapos.

—De nuevo con los papeles y ajetreos del Consejo Estudiantil— dijo Itachi dando un suspiro. Yo sólo lo miré, a veces se comportaba como un niño.

— ¡Hey, Sasuke!— gritó una voz a nuestra espalda. Nos volvimos y nos encontramos con mi mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, alto y de tez bronceada. Un completo cabeza hueca pero muy decidido y entusiasta en lo que hace.

— ¿Qué hay, Naruto-dobe?— pregunté divertido—. ¿Listo para la escuela?

—No me digas dobe, teme. Y no, no estoy listo para la escuela. Sabes que el estudio no es lo mío.

—Como nada— contesté con una sonrisa.

Naruto estaba por defenderse cuando una voz nos saludó a todos.

—Hola… Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun… mm… N-Naruto-k-kun— todos dirigimos nuestra atención a la dueña de la voz, descubriendo a una linda joven de cabellos negros violáceos, ojos de un extraño color perla, de mediana estatura y piel nívea.

Ella era Hinata Hyuuga, es una persona muy tierna y cariñosa, es una muy buena amiga mía, sólo que muy tímida.

—Hola, Hinata— saludamos los tres, después yo seguí—. ¿Cómo te la pasaste en las vacaciones?

—B-Bien, Sasuke-kun, gracias…

— ¡Naruto!— una voz interrumpió a Hinata. Yo reconocí la voz enseguida y me turbé.

A continuación, apareció la dueña de la voz. Una joven alta, morena, cabello café oscuro, largo y atado en una coleta alta, ojos café oscuros. Aquella joven responde al nombre de Andrea Flluu. Es una chica bastante rara, pero es una cerebrito, de hecho es la delegada de la clase por sus excelentes notas y por su sentido de la responsabilidad. Jamás había conocido a una chica con esa personalidad. Se lleva muy bien con todos, sobre todo con Naruto, según él, son como hermanos. Y un dato interesante es que ella es la chica que me gusta.

**End POV'S Sasuke**

—Naruto, qué bueno que estés aquí. Ya tenía mucho que no te veía— dijo Andrea sonriente, después se dirigió a los demás—. Oh, que descortesía de mi parte. Buenos días a todos —hizo una pequeña referencia.

—Buenos días— contestaron todos.

—Sé que no hemos tenido mucha comunicación— siguió Andrea—. Pero estoy segura de que en este último año escolar podremos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos— aquí levantó el puño en alto—. Porque este es el último año de convivir con los amigos, de aprovechar las oportunidades perdidas, de decir lo que queremos expresar desde el interior de nuestro ser y por supuesto, ¡de demostrar a todos que somos lo mejor de lo mejor en nuestras calificaciones! —esto último lo dijo como un discurso emocionante.

Todos la miraban con expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.

—Es cierto lo que dijo, ¿no es así…Sasuke-kun?— le preguntó, debido a que era al que más conocía, aparte de Naruto, acercándosele mucho.

Sasuke se tensó todo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía de ella.

—Yo… pues… es cierto… ¿A-Andrea?— balbuceó nervioso.

—Sí, te acordaste de mi nombre— exclamó Andrea feliz.

—Po-por supuesto que… que sí— contestó Sasuke aún tenso.

—En fin— la joven se alejó rápidamente del pelinegro, dejándolo más tranquilo y un poco confundido—, recuerden que después de este año cada uno de nosotros tomará caminos diferentes y nosotros solos tomaremos las grandes decisiones de la vida, así que debemos prepararnos bien para seguir el camino derecho, sin mirar atrás ni darse por vencido; por eso este año, como delegada de la clase, haré que todos los estudiantes saquen calificaciones con honores. Si eso significa sacrificarme pues… ¡que así sea!— concluyó triunfante.

Naruto aplaudía a su amiga con euforia. Hinata también aplaudía pero más confundida que nada. Itachi sólo la miraba con una sonrisa de extrañeza y Sasuke la miraba turbado.

—_ "¿Cómo es posible que esta chica tan rara y tachada de loca me guste?"_— era la pregunta que el Uchiha menor se hacía con más frecuencia.

—A ver, chicos— Itachi dio unas palmadas—. Como presidente del Consejo Estudiantil es mi deber decirles que no debemos estorbar el paso. Así que vamos, circulen.

Todos comenzaron a caminar para dirigirse a clases.

**-o-**

Una pelirrosa acababa de entrar a su nueva escuela. Acababa de mudarse a Tokio desde California y ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a sus nuevas condiciones de vida. ¡Qué fastidio! La chica caminaba sin preocupación alguna hasta que chocó con alguien y tanto ella como la persona con la que chocó, cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Eres una torpe!— chillo la otra persona.

La pelirrosa levantó su vista y observó a una chica pelirroja con anteojos.

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas tonta! ¿Qué eres ciega? O tu cerebro es demasiado diminuto como para poder poner aten… — un golpe en la cara calló a la pelirroja y ésta cayó al suelo medio noqueada.

—No te metas conmigo— dijo atemorizantemente la pelirrosa.

* * *

**Bueno, alli esta. Espero todas sus criticas, no se preocupen. Soy fuerte!**

**Hasta otra.**


	2. La chica misteriosa

**Hola a todos otra vez. Pues, aqui estoy esntregandoles la siguiente continuacion de este fic y sin tener nada que decir, realmente, salvo que este es mas largo que el anterior y que agradezco a todos los que dieron una oportunidad a esta historia y leyeron. Gracias! A ustedes, la conti.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Cap. 2: La chica misteriosa**

**POV'S Sasuke**

Conversábamos animadamente. Hablábamos de cómo nos había ido en las vacaciones, pero nuestra conversación fue interrumpida al tener todos la curiosidad de saber qué pasaba en cierto lugar del patio, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes se mantenían en grupo.

— ¿Escuchaste? Es una pelea entre chichas— escuchamos que alguien hizo este comentario.

Todos nos miramos entre nosotros y sin necesidad de decir algo nos dirigimos al lugar de los hechos. Nos hicimos paso entre la multitud y lo que vi me dejó en shock. Una melena rosa que sin duda conocía muy bien. Pero… ¡era imposible! ¿O no? La chica misteriosa giró un poco su cabeza y pude observarla mejor. Abrí los ojos a más no poder. ¡Sakura!

**End POV'S Sasuke**

— ¡Karin-sama! ¡Karin-sama!— gritaron las compañeras de la pelirroja, preocupadas.

Karin volvió en sí y se dirigió a la chica pelirrosa con furia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? ¡Maldita seas!— Karin corrió para enfrentase a esa chica misteriosa. Pero una fuerte patada en el estómago por parte de Sakura la detuvo, sofocándola.

— ¡Estúpida!— gritaron las compañeras de Karin—. ¡Esta nos la pagas!

—Adelante, puedo con todas— dijo Sakura con una tranquilidad espeluznante, muy segura de sí misma mientras se remangaba la manga.

— ¡Presidente, tienes que detener esta pelea!— dijo una estudiante preocupada. Pero antes de que Itachi pudiera hacer algo, Sasuke ya estaba en medio del campo de batalla.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a romperles toda su cara a esas molestias, mas antes de acercarse lo suficiente, alguien la tomó de los brazos aplicándole una llave, evitando que hiciera una locura. Al ver este acto de valentía por parte de Sasuke, otros estudiantes hicieron lo mismo con las otras chicas revoltosas. Después de esto, fueron conducidas a la dirección.

— ¡Suéltame!— gritó Sakura, furiosa.

—Lo haré si te calmas y no cometes una barbarie— le informó Sasuke. Sakura sólo asintió y el pelinegro la soltó. Una vez liberada comenzó a retirarse del lugar—. Espera— la detuvo él—, debes ir a la dirección, te pondrán un castigo para que aprendas a no seguir metiéndote en problemas. No has cambiado nada… Sakura.

La chica se detuvo de su caminata, dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

—Tú… ¡eres un idiota!— Sakura dirigió su atención al chico y corrió hacia él, para después saltar y darle una patada en el rostro. Lo último que vio, fue negro.

* * *

Sasuke despertó de golpe. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró su entorno y divisó a Naruto.

— ¿Qué pasó, dobe?— inquirió desorientado.

—Teme, qué bueno que ya volviste en ti. Estás en la enfermería, el golpe que te dio esa chica fue muy fuerte ya que has estado inconsciente las tres primeras clases, pronto darán el timbre del almuerzo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya me perdí tres clases? Esto afectará mis notas— comentó preocupado mientras masajeaba su cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso— siguió diciendo el rubio—, debería preocuparte el hecho de que esa chica nueva… ¿Sakura? Sí, ella está en nuestra clase. No es por nada pero me parece tenebrosa, está para dar miedo. Aunque… es muy bonita, en todo sentido— Naruto puso una casa de pervertido y entonces se escuchó el timbre—. Bueno, es hora de ir a almorzar. Vamos a comprar la comida.

—Traje mi propio almuerzo— le informó Sasuke—, ve compra el tuyo, yo voy por el mío y nos vemos después.

—Está bien— Naruto corrió a hacer fila en la cooperativa y Sasuke salió de la enfermería. Se dirigió a su salón y de allí sacó una pequeña bolsa que contenía su almuerzo. Pero antes de que se dispusiera a comer, una voz lo interrumpió.

— ¡Sasuke!— el aludido volteó y miró que Sakura se dirigía a él con gran velocidad, dejándosele ir. Y antes de poder hacer algo, ella estaba sobre el Uchiha, ambos sobre el suelo.

—Te extrañé, Sasuke— le dijo Sakura inspeccionándolo con sus ojos jade, aún sobre él.

—Sakura, deberías de ser menos brusca y no meterte en tantos líos— le contestó con enfado. Ella bufó.

—Ya no te extrañé tanto. Aunque al menos yo si te extrañé, no como otros que a mí no me extrañaron— le repeló al chico, quien rodó los ojos.

—También te extrañé, Sakura.

—Sakura-chan allí estás— le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz que Sasuke pudo reconocer y que lo preocupó—. ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke-kun? No sabía que conocieras a Sakura-chan y que ya tuvieran una relación— siguió la recién llegada con alegría.

—A…A… Andrea— balbuceó el ojinegro. Después se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora que se encontraba con Sakura, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, apartó de sí a la chica, empujándola sin consideración—. ¡No, Andrea! No es lo que piensas— siguió diciendo mientras se ponía de pie. Mientras tanto, Sakura miraba todo desde el suelo con ojos curiosos.

—Bueno, no importa— continuó la morena—. Sakura-chan, como delegada de la clase es mi deber enseñarte las instalaciones de la preparatoria, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?— Andrea le ofreció su mano a Sakura para que se levantara. Ésta la aceptó—. De paso, podríamos conocernos mejor, almorzar juntas, ¿qué te parece? Yo me llamo Andrea Flluu, pero puedes llamarme An.

—Está bien, An-chan, vámonos. Sasuke— se dirigió al susodicho—, luego nos vemos, tenemos asuntos que tratar.

Las jóvenes se retiraron dejando a un Sasuke confundido. _"¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?", _se preguntó el Uchiha. No le dio exagerada importancia, fue al lugar que siempre tenía de encuentro con Naruto. El resto del día transcurrió normal hasta que dieron timbre de salida.

— ¡De veras, teme!— le dijo Naruto a Sasuke mientras caminaban por la calle, directo al hogar del pelinegro—. Estoy seguro de que esa Sakura se muere por mí— alardeó el rubio con alegría.

—Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que a Sakura no le interesas ni tú ni nadie— le aseguró el moreno.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?— inquirió el ojiazul deteniéndose, por lo que Sasuke también se detuvo.

—Vaya que tienes mala memoria— se burló su compañero. Ahora sí que Naruto estaba que no entendía nada—. Toc, toc— le dio un par de coscorrones—. Dobe, ¿recuerdas el primer día que entramos a la secundaria?— Naruto lo miró confundido—. ¿Recuerdas a una chica?, ¿de exótico cabello rosa?, ¿ojos jade?— Sasuke se pasó un buen rato dándole "pistas" a su amigo, hasta que éste reaccionó.

— ¡Sakura-chan, claro!— gritó contento al recordar—. Sakura-chan iba con nosotros a la secundaria, allí la conocimos.

—Si que eres lento— volvió a burlarse el pelinegro.

—Es una lástima que sólo hubiera estado con nosotros un año— Naruto recordó aquellos tiempo—, pero teme, tenía entendido que tú y ella ya se conocían desde antes de entrar a la secundaría, ¿no?

—Es cierto, pero esa historia ya te la había contado— dijo fastidiado.

—Pues ya se me olvidó. Nada te cuesta recordármela.

—Es una historia bastante rara…

**Flash Back**

_Un Sasuke de diez años esperaba frente a su escuela primaria. Pronto su madre iría por él. A un lado de su escuela había un parque de juegos y con ganas de ir a jugar, sólo un momento, va a él. Al entrar, puede divisar a los niños que contentos, jugaban en los columpios, resbaladilla y el sube y baja. Al igual que ellos, Sasuke quería divertirse, disfrutar de su niñez como es debido._

Pero antes de poder subirse a un columpio, observa que no muy lejos de donde él estaba, muchos niños se mantenían en grupo. Con gran curiosidad, se acercó a ellos y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. ¡Una pelea cien porciento callejera! Dos niños estaban matándose a golpes. Uno era de cabello café, parecía ser el mayor y el otro el más pequeño, pero bastante bravo y su cabello era ¡rosa!

Sasuke fijó más su vista en el "rosadito" y al ver mejor, notó que él no era un él, sino un ella, pues sus facciones eran muy finas y femeninas. ¡Una chica estaba peleándose! Claro que, Sasuke no se había percatado de eso debido a que la niña tenía el pelo corto y los diversos golpes y raspones en su rostro lo deformaban. Sin tener el valor de seguir viendo tan atroz actitud, el niño gritó:

— ¡No más! ¡Ya basta! ¡No peleen más!— sentía mucha agonía por tan cruel maltrato. Se adentró en la pelea.

Cuando los demás vieron que Sasuke se arriesgó tratando de detener la pelea, ellos también decidieron ayudar deteniendo al de pelo café. Sin embargo, la rosadita no tenía ganas de acabar con la batalla por lo que se quitó de encima a todos los niños y se dispuso a darle un golpe a su contrincante, mas al momento de alzar su puño, Sasuke se lo detuvo y con su otro brazo la rodeó por detrás, pegándola a él y dejándola inmóvil. La pequeña de mirada jade y brillante por la ira contenida, lo miró y le gritó iracunda:

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!— la peque forcejeó sin éxito.

— ¡No hasta que te calmes!— advirtió Sasuke ya afectado por la actitud de la rosadita.

Poco a poco, la nena se fue calmando y en todo ese tiempo, Sasuke la tuvo sujeta hasta que él vio conveniente soltarla; para ese entonces, todos los niños que estaban reunidos jugaban. Al momento en que Sasuke soltó a la niña, ésta permaneció allí, de pie, quieta; un rato después, en el que ni ella ni Sasuke se movieron, ella comenzó a caminar y al estar un poco retirada, se giró y pateó una piedrita dirigida a él, con todas las intenciones del mundo de golpearlo. De chiripa, el niño logró esquivarla. Lo que sí no logró esquivar fue el zapato de la rosadita, que había sido la propina de la piedrita. El zapato se azotó de lleno en la cara de Sasuke, quien se quejó de dolor.

La rosadita ni se molestó en mirar el efecto de su acción y sin ganas de hacer algo, fue a un columpio y se sentó, con la cabeza baja. Sasuke tuvo el deseo de ir a entregarle su zapato de la misma manera en como ella se lo había lanzado a él; pero alguien lo sujetó del brazo. El Uchiha menor miró a su madre, que se veía muy preocupada, asustada y molesta.

— ¡Sasuke, eres un tonto!— lo regañó—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preocuparme así? ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!...— así, su madre siguió regañándolo. Sasuke le dio una última marida a la rosadita antes de irse. Desde ese ángulo se veía muy triste.

**End Flash Back**

—Jajaja— se reía el rubio de su amigo—, vaya manera de conocerse.

—No es gracioso— lo reprendió Sasuke con fastidio—, ese zapatazo me dolió como no tienes idea; además, ese día me castigaron como nunca— este hecho provocó que Naruto riera con aún más intensidad.

—Como sea— el ojiazul limpió unas lágrimas que se asomaban por el borde de sus ojos—, yo me voy. Hoy hay descuento en el Ichiraku y no pienso perdérmelo. Nos vemos después, teme.

—Adiós, dobe— Sasuke vio como su amigo se alejaba a toda máquina. Después, él siguió con su camino a casa. Al entrar, percibió el agradable aroma del platillo especial de su mamá.

—Qué bien que ya llegaste, hijo— lo saludó su madre— pronto estará la comida, ve y lávate, ¿dónde está Itachi?

—Tuvo que quedarse en la prepa para arreglar unos asuntos— informó—. Ya bajo a comer.

El joven subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, dejó la mochila en su escritorio personal, luego se echó en su cama mirando el techo. Pensaba. ¿Qué? Que había hecho lo mismo que la otra vez que le contó a Naruto cómo conoció a Sakura, había contado la historia a medias.

**Flash Back**

_La tarde de ese mismo día, Sasuke logró convencer a su mamá de que lo llevara al parque, antes de que le impusieran su "cruel" castigo. Su mamá accedió a llevarlo y ya se encontraban en éste. Mientras Sasuke corría a los juegos, Mikoto se sentó en una banca a leer. Sasuke detuvo su carrera en seco al observar que sentada en el mismo columpio, se encontraba la misma niña de hace rato, la rosadita. Parecía una estatua, no se había movido ni un milímetro. Sasuke se acercó a ella y al estar a una distancia considerable, notó con más detalle lo dañada que estaba por la lucha anterior; además de que no tenía zapato en uno de sus pies._

Sasuke buscó con ahínco el pequeño zapato y al encontrarlo caminó hacia la pequeña y se lo puso. Fue en ese instante en que la niña descubrió que tenía compañía. Miró unos instantes al chico, que en ese momento se sentaba en el columpio de al lado, y luego bajó su mirada de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?— preguntó de repente el pelinegro— ¿Tus padres no vendrán por ti?

A la mención de sus padres, la nena frunció el ceño.

—Mis padres— repitió en forma ahogada—. A mis padres no les importo— continuó con frialdad. Esto sorprendió mucho a Sasuke—. Si no fuera porque me ven todos los días, no sabrías que existo. Ellos sólo disfrutan de su vida. Siempre han vivido solteros, aunque me tengan a mí…— la voz se le quebró.

Sasuke la miró con lástima, ahora entendía el porqué de su manera de vivir, a pesar de ella ser una niña de por mucho la edad de él. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Sasuke tuvo el loco impulso de retirarlas de su lastimado rostro, pero ella se le adelantó. Retiró las gotas de agua salda con brusquedad.

—Apuesto a que sientes lástima por mí. No te culpo— rió con ironía—, después de todo, yo siento lástima de mi misma. Siento lástima de mí porque no pude mantener una promesa. La promesa de que pasara lo que pasara no lloraría— las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse—. Pero prometo que no volveré a hacerlo— se limpió su cara y trató de tranquilizarse. En ningún momento, Sasuke dejó de mirarla.

—Pero… ¿qué pasa con tus amigos?— le preguntó el ojinegro.

— ¿Amigos?— la pelirrosa lo miró un momento, después dirigió su vista al frente—. Yo no tengo amigos. Nadie me quiere porque soy… violenta. Me tienen miedo.

—Eso no está bien— le contestó el Uchiha indignado—. Mira, yo te quiero como eres; es más, yo seré tu primer amigo. Yo y mi familia, te lo prometo— Sasuke le dijo esto a la nena sujetando sus manos con enjundia y apretándolas con cariño.

El rostro de la niña de grandes ojos jade se iluminó mucho, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. La pequeña apretó los puños.

— ¡Eres un tonto!— gritó la pelirrosa empujando a Sasuke con fuerza, así que él salió del columpio y aterrizó en el suelo—. ¡Hiciste que rompiera mi promesa de no llorar más!— le repeló mientras seguía llorado—. Pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz. Ahora te prometo que después de esto no volveré a llorar.

_La pequeña alzó su meñique y se lo acercó a Sasuke, que estaba levantándose, para que él también levantara su meñique y los enlazaran, cerrando así la promesa. Sasuke lo hizo, no sólo para cerrar la promesa de ella, sino también la de él. De ser su primer y mejor amigo._

**End Flash Back**

Sasuke recordó esos momentos. Después de ese día, él supo que la rosadita se llamaba Sakura. Ella siempre se la pasaba en casa de él, pues no tenía caso que ella fuera a su casa si nadie allí la quería. Con el tiempo se hicieron muy, muy buenos amigos. Lamentablemente, cuando entraron a la secundaria ella sólo duró un año allí ya que sus padres decidieron mudarse a California y ella fue obligada a irse para allá. Sasuke suspiró luego de recordar todo esto. De improviso sonó su celular, sobresaltándolo un poco.

— ¿Diga?— contestó dudoso al notar que no conocía el numero—. ¿Quién es?... ¡Sakura!... ¿Pero qué…?... ¿Eh?... ¿A la azotea?... Bien— Sasuke salió de habitación y subió las escaleras que daban acceso a la azotea—. Ya estoy aquí, ¿ahora?— el Uchiha se dirigió a la bardita que servía para evitar accidentes— ¿Y ahora?— Sasuke miró al frente, alzando casi nada su cabeza—. ¡¿Pero qué rayos?— desde el edificio de enfrente, Sakura lo saludaba con la mano.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡A que estás sorprendido!— le gritó.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Qué diantres haces allí?— le preguntó el joven de cabellos azabaches, aún con teléfono en mano. Sakura colgó su celular, después de todo la casa de él y el edificio no estaban muy retirados, por no decir nada retirados, por lo que podían oírse muy bien—. ¡Oye! No vuelvas a colgarme y dime qué haces allí.

—Fue el único departamento que conseguí, además logré que me hicieran un descuento y me vine a vivir aquí. Seremos vecinos, Sasuke. Lo mejor es que mi ventana da a tu azotea.

—Qué gusto— contestó Sasuke rodando sus ojos y con sarcasmo en su voz. A Sakura le llegó un olor de cierto platillo que ella conocía muy bien y que sabía sólo una persona era capaz de preparar aquél.

—Tu mamá está preparando su guisado especial, ¿verdad?— Sasuke asintió ante la pregunta y antes de decir algo, Sakura siguió—: ¡Qué bien! Sasuke, hoy comeré en tu casa.

— ¿Y quién te invitó?

—Yo misma.

Sasuke suspiró ante su respuesta. Sabía que si ella decía algo, no había fuerza humana que la hiciera retractarse.

—Está bien— le dijo rendido—, iré a abrirte.

—No hace falta.

Y sin aviso alguno, Sakura se trepó a su ventana y saltó a la mansión Uchiha. Al ver esto, Sasuke quiso atrapar a su amiga para que no se dañara, pero el impacto fue tan grande que los dos cayeron al suelo, claro que el que más sufrió fue Sasuke.

— ¡Que salto tan increíble! Una experiencia inolvidable, ¿verdad, Sasuke?... ¿Sasuke?— Sakura buscó a su amigo por todos lados hasta que miró bajo ella y allí estaba él, sirviéndole como silla—. ¡Oh! Allí estás, Sasuke— el ojinegro murmuró algo que ella no pudo entender—. ¿Eh? Repítelo.

—Que… me estás… dejando… sin… aire…— en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba sentada sobre el estómago del pelinegro. Se levantó enseguida y él pudo respirar mejor.

—Lo siento, pero tu panza era cómoda— dijo un poco apenada ayudando a su amigo a levantarse— ¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamos que ya tengo hambre!— la pelirrosa tomó a Sasuke del brazo y lo jaló, adentrándose a la mansión.

* * *

**Definitivamente, es parece y no a Toradora, cierto? Ojala les haya gustado y me cuenten que tal me quedo el capi.**

**Hasta otra.**


	3. La propuesta y el plan

**Bueno, pues. Nuevamnete estoy aquí, dispuesta a dejarles la continuación de este fic, después de ya algunos días. Espero en verdad sea de su agrado y agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer, de dearme su review y claro, los que han hecho de esta historia una de sus favoritas. Mil gracias. A ustedes, la parte de hoy.**

**¡Disfruten!  
**

* * *

**Cap. 3: La propuesta y el plan**

— ¡Sasuke ven a comer!— gritó Mikoto desde la cocina. Casi al instante, Sasuke apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Mamá, invité a una vieja amiga a comer— le informó con seriedad.

— ¿Una vieja amiga? ¿La conozco?— Sasuke asintió a las preguntas de su madre y haciéndose a un lado, dejó ver a Sakura, quien se encontraba tras él— ¡Sakura! ¡Qué gusto verte otra vez!— dijo Mikoto entusiasmada mientras se dirigía a la joven y le daba un cálido abrazo.

—Mikoto-san, a mí también me alegra verte. Ya me colé a comer a tu casa— Sakura correspondió el abrazo.

—Por favor, sabes que esta es tu casa también, vamos, ven y siéntate— Sakura aceptó gustosa, así que ella, Sasuke y Mikoto tomaron asiento.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi?— preguntó la pelirrosa, buscando al otro integrante de la familia.

— ¡Ah, sí!— exclamó la dama mayor—. Acaba de llamar. Parece ser que los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil lo invitaron a comer, por lo que se demorará más.

—Ya veo.

Después de esto, la familia Uchiha y Sakura conversaron animadamente y recordaron momentos del pasado que pasaron juntos. Acabando de comer, Sakura y Sasuke ayudaron a Mikoto a recoger la cocina.

—Sasuke, vamos a tu habitación, tenemos que hablar— pidió Sakura con seriedad, empujando a su amigo por la espalada.

—Sakura, no sabes siquiera sí mamá quiere hablar contigo— le regañó el chico poniendo resistencia a los empujones de la pelirrosa haciéndose para atrás.

—No hay problemas, chicos— anunció Mikoto— yo tengo que regresar a la compañía, ustedes pueden hablar con tranquilidad. Nos vemos.

Sin aviso alguno, Sakura dejó de empujar a Sasuke para poder despedirse de Mikoto, así que el morocho se fue de espaldas al no tener apoyo alguno. Se quedó tendido en el suelo. Una vez Sakura se despidió, se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué haces allí abajo?— le preguntó. Sasuke la miró enojado—. Vamos, Sasuke, no te hagas el tonto, tenemos que hablar.

Sakura le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse. Una vez Sasuke se levantó, los dos se fueron al cuarto de éste. El cuarto era grande y lujoso.

— ¡Wow! Hacía años que no me pasaba por aquí, ya se me había olvidado cómo era— Sakura se lanzó a la cama de su amigo y cerró los ojos para relajarse—. Fácilmente me quedaba dormida aquí.

— ¿De qué querías hablar, Sakura?— preguntó el ojinegro observando con extrañeza la actitud de su amiga. A veces era una niña.

Sakura se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Su mirada era de seriedad pura, además de que se mostraba demasiado pensativa. Sasuke la miró confundido, eso era raro en ella. Sakura miró a su amigo a los ojos. Jade vs. Negro.

— A ti gusta An-chan, ¿cierto?— directa, sin rodeos.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo rayos lo había descubierto? Apenas y sí había llegado. Quiso negarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Sakura continuó:

—No te atrevas a decirme que no. Soy más audaz de lo que crees y te consta. Además, te conozco muy bien.

Sasuke la miró mucho más sorprendido, luego, derrotado, bajó la vista y asintió a la primera afirmación que Sakura le hizo.

—Eso pensé. No le has dicho lo que sientes, ¿verdad? Ella no lo sabe, ¿cierto?— Sasuke negó con la cabeza—. Eres un cobarde.

—No empieces, es más difícil de lo que piensas. Como tú no has sentido eso alguna vez— se defendió él.

—Me sorprende que tú, Sasuke Uchiha, la envidia de todos, el líder de fútbol, lo mejor de lo mejor, no pueda confesar su amor a una chica— volvió a burlarse Sakura.

—Si vas a seguir burlándote…

—No, no pienso burlarme más. Quiero hacerte una propuesta. Verás, yo me ofrezco para ayudarte con tus líos amorosos y de esta manera puedas ser feliz con An-chan.

— ¿A cambio de qué?— preguntó desconfiado, algo había detrás de eso que en cierto modo no le gustaba.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Uchiha?— Sakura se ofendió—. ¿Crees que soy una interesada o qué? Ya no puedo ni ayudar a mi mejor amigo porque al instante desconfías, ¿verdad?

—No era mi intensión ofenderte, sólo me extraña un poco que estés así de buenas— confesó el moreno. Ella miró a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado frente a ella cerca de la orilla de la cama, con el ceño fruncido, molesta. Sólo quería ayudar, ¿y así se lo pagaban? ¿Juzgándola?

— ¡Eres un idiota!— Sakura extendió su pierna y golpeó a Sasuke en el pecho, así que éste cayó de la cama—. ¡Si te molesta que me entrometa en tus asuntos "personales" sólo dímelo y te dejo en paz! ¡Te dejo solo a ver cómo le haces!

Sasuke se hincó en el suelo y puso sus brazos en la cama. Sakura mantenía sus ojos cerrados y brazos y piernas cruzados.

—No me molesta, después de todo, mi vida es tu vida— Sakura abrió un ojo después de que Sasuke dijera eso—. Estaría encantado de que me ayudaras— abrió el otro ojo—. Para eso están los mejores amigos, ¿no?— ella bajó los hombros—. Además, no por nada te quiero tanto…

—Muy bien, ya no digas más que luego me lo creo— interrumpió ella. Sasuke se levantó y se sentó en su cama. Sakura gateó a él y se sentó a su lado—. Ahora, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que An-chan te note. Para ello debemos comenzar así…— Sakura siguió contándole el plan que efectuarían el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke hizo su rutina diaria para después bajar a desayunar algo. Su mamá estaba en la cocina, más no divisó a Itachi. Era la hora en que también andaba por allí.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi?— preguntó tomando asiento frente a su plato con comida.

**POV'S Sasuke**

—Se fue temprano. Tenía algo que arreglar en la escuela. Antes de que iniciaran las clases— me informó mamá.

Al saber esto, sentí lástima por mi hermano. Lo que eran los inicios y finales de años escolares siempre se mantenía ocupado organizando todo, yendo de aquí para allá, en fin. En esos tiempos no teníamos tiempo para nosotros. Ya saben, pasar tiempo de calidad con tu hermano. Incluso ayer, Sakura se quedó con las ganas de saludarlo, no lo había visto en la escuela. ¡Y eso que estamos en el mismo salón! Si no…

Por cierto, hablando de Sakura, tengo que darme prisa. Me pidió que la recogiera para irnos juntos a la prepa. Terminé mi desayuno y con un rápido beso en la mejilla y un "hasta luego" me despedí de mi madre y salí de casa. Me encaminé al edificio contiguo y entré por una angosta puerta. Caminé por el pasillo que daba acceso a los departamentos. El edificio era de tres pisos y en cada uno había tres departamentos. El de Sakura estaba en el último piso, así que hacia allá me dirigí. La puerta de ella era la de en medio. Me coloqué frente a ésta y toqué; no obtuve respuesta por lo que volví a tocar.

—Adelante, está abierto— escuché la voz de Sakura del otro lado de la puerta.

Sin esperar, giré la perilla y entré. Silbé al mirar todo el desastre que había en el suelo, así como las diversas cajas y, como el departamento era pequeño, el tiradero se veía mayor. Sakura salió de una habitación y de entre el desastre buscó su mochila. Al encontrarla se la echó en el hombro y dijo:

—Listo, vámonos.

—Deberías recoger un poco— sugerí mirando mi entorno.

—Cierra la boca. Acabo de mudarme, es normal que tenga tiradero. Además, si tienes tantas ganas de que mi casa esté limpia, ven y límpiala tú.

—Está bien, tranquila, no te enojes— traté de calmarla mientras salíamos del departamento y del edificio.

— ¿Estás listo para conquistar a tu chica?— me preguntó en el camino a la escuela. La miré unos instantes con desgano, antes de contestar:

—No creo que esto sea buena idea, es poco probable que funcione…

Un fuerte golpe en la espalda me silenció. Miré a Sakura ahora con irritación.

—No digas estupideces, Sasuke. Mis planes son infalibles, ya lo verás.

La miré dudoso y no volvimos a habar del tema. Llegamos a la prepa y entramos al salón.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme!— Naruto fue el primero en saludarnos.

— ¡Vaya! Por fin pudiste recordarme— se burló Sakura.

—Y eso que en teoría yo se lo recordé todo— concordé con una sonrisa burlesca.

—No sean crueles conmigo— rogó Naruto triste.

Dejé de prestar atención a la conversación y me puse a recorre el aula con la mirada. Lo primero que noté era que Itachi no se encontraba, seguro y seguía en el Consejo Estudiantil; después, mi mirada se dirigió a Andrea. Ella hablaba con sus amigas. Se veía tan linda sonriendo.

—Bien— escuché la voz de Sasuke, que ya estaba a mi lado—, a poner en marcha el plan.

Tragué duro. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que algo no saldría bien.

**End POV'S Sasuke**

Y las clases comenzaron. Sasuke y Sakura se sentaban en la parte de atrás del salón, uno al lado del otro, en un par de butacas antes de llegar a la pared. En cambio, Naruto y Andrea se sentaban en la parte de enfrente; igual, uno al lado del otro.

—Profesor— Sakura habló a mitad de la clase—, me temo que aquí no veo bien el pizarrón. ¿Puedo cambiarme a la parte de enfrente?

—Por supuesto— accedió el maestro y Sakura tomó sus cosas— Pero ya no hay lugar aquí enfrente.

—No se preocupe— dijo Naruto a punto de ponerse de pie, pero Sakura alcanzó a poner su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y ejerciendo presión, hizo que permaneciera sentado. Una mueca se dibujo en la cara del ojiazul.

—Seguro y An-chan me puede prestar su asiento, ¿verdad, An-chan?— inquirió Sakura disfrazando sus verdadera intensiones.

—Oh, ¿quieres mi asiento? Je, bueno no es de mi propiedad y si en verdad lo necesitas, claro que puedes usarlo. Yo me sentaré en el tuyo.

— ¡Perfecto!— casi gritó la pelirrosa al notar que su plan había sido un éxito. Las jóvenes intercambiaron lugares.

— ¿No es genial, Sasuke-kun? Somos vecinos de asiento— dijo Andrea al moreno, feliz.

—Claro que lo es— balbuceó el Uchiha con nerviosismo.

Y las clases le fueron un infierno. No porque no quisiera estar cerca de Andrea, todo lo contrario, le agradaba su compañía, era como un sueño echo realidad, pero no podía evitar sentirse cohibido.

_"Maldición", _pensó con preocupación. _"¿Cómo se hacía este problema? ¡Demonios! Mi mente está hecha un caos"._

Y mientras su mente se debatía, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. También solía golpearse con el lápiz, sin siquiera tratar de hacer el problema que el profesor de Física les había dejado.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda con el trabajo?

— ¿Eh? No… yo no…

—No seas arrogante. No todos entendemos esto, vamos, déjame ayudarte.

Y sin pedir el consentimiento del chico, la morena empezó a explicarle. Sasuke estaba más que emocionado ese… ¡ese era el día más feliz de su vida! Y no lo hubiese logrado sin la ayuda de Sakura. Las clases terminaron y llegó la hora del receso. Los salones se vaciaron con rapidez y en el aula de nuestros protagonistas sólo quedaron Sakura, Andrea y Sasuke.

—Bien, es hora de disfrutar nuestros alimentos— dijo Andrea más para ella que ni para sus compañeros.

Sakura golpeó a Sasuke con el codo. Debían ejecutar el siguiente paso del plan. Así que Sakura llamó la atención de Andrea un momento mientras el joven se dirigía a la mochila de la morena y buscaba su lonche para poder escondérselo. Los planes de su amiga eran extraños. Sin embargo, estaba a punto de tomar el alimento cuando sintió un remordimiento. No podía hacerle eso a la chica que le gustaba. Se alejó de la mochila.

—Si era todo lo que tenías que decirme, Sakura-chan, ya me voy— y Andrea se dirigió a su mochila.

— ¿Lo conseguiste?— susurró Sakura a Sasuke, él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No pude hacerlo…

— ¡Idiota!— bramó con rabia aún en un susurro y sin aviso alguno, le estampó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

Sasuke sintió tan fuerte el golpe, que se agarró el estómago y se dobló; aprovechando, Sakura golpeó la espalda del Uchiha y éste terminó en el suelo, de rodillas.

— ¡An-chan! ¡An-chan! ¡Algo le pasó a Sasuke! Creo que le duele el estómago— chilló Sakura con fingida preocupación.

Andrea dejó su mochila, había guardado sus útiles aún no buscaba su lonche, y caminó a donde Sasuke se retorcía. Se inclinó para tratar de ayudarlo mientras Sakura buscaba el tan anhelado alimento con ahínco. Al encontrarlo, lo lazó con todas sus fuerzas por la ventana, sin ser descubierta.

—Sakura-chan, será mejor que le hables a la enfermera— sugirió Andrea.

—No, no creo que sea tan grave lo que tiene— dijo Sakura restándole importancia al asunto.

—E…Es cierto, An, estoy bien, no te preocupes— le informó Sasuke irguiéndose. An miró a sus compañeros con extrañeza, luego volvió su mochila.

— ¡Oh, no!— exclamó buscando y buscando. Sakura sonrió con autosuficiencia y luego preguntó con preocupación actuada:

— ¿Pasa algo, An-chan?

—Mi almuerzo, no está. No lo encuentro.

— ¿No me digas?— siguió diciendo Sakura "sorprendida"—. A lo mejor lo dejaste en tu casa, ya sabes, que se te olvidara o algo.

—O quizás alguien te lo robó— comentó Sasuke ganándose un fuerte codazo por parte de Sakura.

— ¿Será?— se preguntó la morena, pensativa—. Es posible, a mi hermana le pasaba muy seguido. Vaya, creo que hoy me quedé sin almorzar. Ni dinero traigo para comprar algo.

Sakura empujó un poco al Uchiha menor y éste dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Eh… yo… An… yo… puedo prestarte dinero para que almuerces.

— ¡Oh, no, Sasuke-kun! Qué vergüenza…

—No te preocupes, An-chan— la interrumpió Sakura—. A Sasuke le molesta en lo absoluto. Además, él siempre carga dinero suficiente y mucho más hoy que también compararía mi almuerzo.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Pues que estamos esperando? Andando— y con visible júbilo, la joven salió del salón. Una vez solos, Sasuke pudo reclamar.

— ¿Cómo que no traes tu almuerzo? ¿Cómo así que yo te voy a comprar el lonche? ¿Cómo así que…?

Antes de que siguiera con más preguntas fastidiosas, Sakura lo tomó por una oreja y estirándolo hacia abajo, hizo que quedara a su altura. Sasuke lanzó gemidos de dolor. Ella le dijo con voz irritada:

—Mira, Sasuke. En lugar de estar repelando, deberías aprovechar las oportunidades que tengas para declarártele a An-chan y también en lugar de enojarte conmigo, ¡deberías agradecerme!— y con ira, zarandeó al chico, aún teniéndolo sujeto de la oreja.

— ¡Chicos!— escucharon la voz de Andrea en el pasillo. Sakura soltó a su amigo y corriendo salió del aula, gritando:

— ¡Ya vamos, An-chan! ¡Sasuke, date prisa!

Sasuke siguió a las mujeres con la oreja izquierda roja a más no poder y sintiendo gran dolor en ésta. ¿Sería el único capaz de soportar a Sakura? Suspirando se dio cuenta de que era lo más probable.

Todos los jóvenes estaban en el patio disfrutando de su media hora libre de estudios. Sakura, Andrea y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en una de las muchas mesas que había en el comedor de la escuela, el cual se mantenía al aire libre. De hecho, quien quisiera pasar el rato allí lo hacía y quien no, pues no.

—Muchas gracias por la comida— agradeció An a Sasuke.

—No hay problema, An— contestó el moreno bajando su mirada, pues An se encontraba sentada frente a él.

Sakura se sentaba a un lado del chico y disfrutaba de la vista. No todos los días se veía a Sasuke actuar de esa manera tan penosa al estar cerca de una chica. Se sintió feliz. Estaba haciendo algo por su mejor amigo y su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Lo único que faltaba era que ella pusiera alguna excusa para dejar solos a sus compañeros y que él se le declarara a An.

—Chicos, yo tengo que…

— ¡Andy! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme!

Una voz llena de energía interrumpió a Sakura, que estaba a punto de poner una excusa para irse de allí. Ella, al igual que Sasuke y Andrea dirigieron su vista a donde provino la voz, encontrándose con Naruto. Al llegar a ellos, lo recibieron con miradas poco amables. Bueno, sólo Sakura lo recibió así.

—Hola, Naruto— lo saludó An.

— ¡Hola, Andy! ¡Vaya! ¿Ya vamos a almorzar en grupo? ¡Me parece genial!— y sin ser invitado, se sentó a un lado de Andrea para también disfrutar de su comida—. Así es como los amigos deben convivir— y abrazando a Andrea por los hombros, hizo que la cabeza de ella se recargara en su hombro.

Ahora sí, Sasuke se unió a Sakura y le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio, que no se dio por enterado.

_"Ese tonto", _pensó Sakura con ira. _"Sí sigue aquí echará todo a perder. Tengo que hacer algo para llevármelo de aquí, ¿pero qué? ¡Rayos!"_

Tan fúrica y concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que al tomar el jugo para beber de él, lo agarró con tanta fuerza que el líquido se desparramó y el cartoncillo quedó deformado por la presión ejercida.

Sakura miró el desastre que causó. El jugo se había derramado sobre su mano, sobre la mesa y había recorrido parte de ésta cayendo al suelo. Aunque no pareció importarle pues continuó sumida en sus pensamientos, inmutable. Tampoco le importó que sus compañeros de mesa la miraran extrañados. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera preguntarle algo, Sakura sonrió al tener una idea.

—Naruto-kun— habló con dulzura—, ¿podrías traerme otro jugo, por favor?

—Pero, yo no…— la atemorizante mirada que Sakura le lanzó hizo que cambiara de opinión—. En un momento te lo traigo, Sakura-chan— y se levantó dirigiéndose a la tienda del plantel.

—Bueno, mientras Naruto llega… iré al baño, ¿de acuerdo?— Sakura miró a Sasuke. Él asintió al descubrir que la mirada de su amiga le decía que aprovechara la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Con esto, Sakura se alejó de los jóvenes y estos quedaron solos. Sasuke tomó una servilleta y empezó a jugar con ella, nervioso, al momento de comenzar a decir:

—An yo… yo quiero… tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

— ¿De qué se trata, Sasuke-kun?

—Verás yo… tú eres…

— ¡Cuidado!— se escuchó de entre la multitud e interrumpiéndose, Sasuke giró su cabeza noventa grados y…

— ¡Ay!— exclamó el Uchiha cuando un objeto esférico que viajaba a gran velocidad se estampó en su rostro logrando que el chico se hiciera para atrás y cayera al suelo, con todo y silla.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— gritó Andrea levantándose preocupada; luego dirigió su vista a la cancha.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el que había pateado el balón. Un joven con vestimenta ridícula, un peinado ridículo y pobladas cejas. En general, todo él era ridículo.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en la enfermería. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que la nariz le comenzó a sangrar. Además del enorme moretón que seguro le saldría y su rostro sería sustituido por este. Incluso tuvieron que ayudarlo a llegar a la enfermería pues el golpe lo había desorientado lo suficiente.

— ¡Rayos, chico!— le dijo la enfermera al acabar de revisarlo y ponerle un parche en la nariz—. Deberías tener más cuidado. Es la segunda vez que estás aquí y las clases acaban de empezar ayer. ¡Qué chico! Mira, tómate esto. Son píldoras para el dolor.

Sasuke aceptó el medicamento y lo tomó.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?— preguntó avergonzado y sin ganas de regresar a clases.

—Claro, al menos hasta que las pastillas hagan su efecto— y la enfermera continuó con sus actividades mientras Sasuke se metía entre las sábanas de la cama que estaba allí.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Sakura entró. Al reconocerla, Sasuke giró sobre la cama y le dio la espalda. Lo que menos quería era que se burlara de él. Escuchó como ella caminaba a él y como se detenía a su lado. Sintió como se sentaba en la cama. Mantuvieron el silencio.

—No pude decírselo— habló finalmente él.

—Lo sé— respondió ella con serenidad—, por eso esta noche te le declararás. En una cena. En mi casa.

— ¡¿Qué?— gritó levantándose y mirando a su amiga, sorprendido.

* * *

**Hahaha. Me ha gustado mucho este capítulo. Me hizo reír ante lo que Sasuke está padeciendo. ¿A que a ustedes también? O eso espero. Gracias por leer. Se cuidan mucho.  
**

**Hasta otra.**


	4. Una velada maravillosa… maravillosamente

**Hola a toda la gente bonita que se toma el tiempo de leer este fic. Agradezco enormemente a aquellos que lo hace, y más aun a los que me dean sus revoews. Los quiero mucho y me hacen feliz. A ustedes el siguiente capítulo.  
**

**¡Disfruten!  
**

* * *

**Cap. 4 Una velada maravillosa… maravillosamente desastrosa**

Sakura miró a Sasuke y la seriedad acabó. La marca del balón que llevaba tatuada en el rostro lo hacía verse muy gracioso. Desvió la mirada llevándose una mano a la boca para tratar de sofocar las carcajadas. No obstante, Sasuke supo con claridad que se burlaba de él.

— ¡No te burles de mí, Sakura! ¡No es gracioso!— se exaltó el joven—. Y que ni se te ocurra idear otro plan y menos para esta noche. ¡Ya tuve suficiente por un día!

—Tarde, ya la invité.

— ¡¿Qué?— volvió a gritar sin poder creerlo.

—Le dije que al igual que el almuerzo, la cena sería entre amigos. Así que no sospecha nada. Así que como hace rato, yo los dejaré solos y te declaras. ¿Ves que fácil?

—Suena más fácil en dicho que en hecho— y se cubrió totalmente con la sábana.

— ¡Oh, por favor! No empieces. No seas cobarde, Uchiha

Y la pelirrosa inició una lucha, donde ella trató de descubrir al moreno, mientras él ponía resistencia. Así se la pasaron, hasta que la primera clase terminó, luego, volvieron a las demás y el día transcurrió normal.

—Entonces te esperamos esta noche, a las ocho, ¿bien?— confirmaban la respuesta de An.

—No faltaré.

—Bien, hasta en la no…

— ¡Tampoco faltaré, Sakura-chan!— la interferente voz de Naruto se escuchó. El rubio llegó a ellos—. Por poco y se les olvida invitarme a esa cena. ¡Qué bueno que Andy me avisó! Espero que haya ramen. ¡Hasta en la noche!— y como llegó de improvisto, se fue de improvisto.

—Hasta en la noche— se despidió An también con una pequeña reverencia.

Sakura se mantenía con un tic en el ojo. ¿Qué había pasado? Sasuke posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella y dijo:

— ¿Lo ves? Siempre hay algo que arruina tus planes.

Sasuke enfureció y tomándolo desprevenido, sujeto un mechón de cabello y lo zarandeo con fuerza.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan pesimista, Uchiha? Vámonos, tenemos una linda velada que preparar. Ya me encargaré yo de que ese rubio cabeza hueca no interfiera— soltó a Sasuke y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas, sin poder aminorar su ira.

Sasuke la siguió, masajeándose la sien. Si seguía así quedaría calvo. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido un día donde sufrió mucho, fue también uno de los más felices y esa felicidad fue notoria al llegar a su casa.

—Parece que los dos vienen muy felices— comentó Mikoto al verlos. Ellos asintieron intercambiando miradas divertidas.

— Hasta yo lo noté— dijo un apuesto moreno bajando las escaleras—. Y eso es raro en ti, hermanito.

— ¡Itachi!— gritó Sakura feliz, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo—. Itachi, qué gusto verte, te me estabas escondiendo.

— ¡Mírate, Sakura! ¡Has cambiando mucho! Casi no te reconozco— Itachi correspondió el abrazo—. Lamento no haberte saludado antes, he estado muy atareado.

—No importa, ya nos saludamos y me basta saber que estás bien.

—Gracias, lo mismo digo. A propósito— se dirigió a Sasuke—, necesito que me pases los apuntes de hoy. No quiero retrasarme en las clases.

—Claro, todo está en mi mochila— Sasuke había dejado su mochila en uno de los sillones que adornaban la amplia sala. La tomó y se la dio a su hermano—. Ahí tienes, toma todo lo que necesites.

—Gracias— Itachi así lo hizo. Cogió la mochila y se fue a la cocina a transcribir las clases.

Mientras hacía esto, Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron en la sala, pensando qué hacer para la cena de sea noche. Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón grande y Sakura permanecía acostada a lo largo de éste, con su cabeza sobre el regazo del moreno. Después de hablar sin siquiera pensarlo un poco, Sakura descubrió que no era tan fácil organizar una cena. Y Sasuke lo sabía, por eso había adoptado esa actitud de desinterés.

— ¡Sasuke!— el grito de Itachi los sacó de sus pensamientos y los dos se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina donde, por cierto, ya estaban las cazuelas con comida preparada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Esta letra— Itachi señaló una parte de la libreta—, no es tuya, Sasuke. ¿De quién es?

Sasuke miró la letra con más detenimiento y al reconocerla rió nervioso.

—Verás. Hoy tuve unos problemillas para resolver los ejercicios que el profe nos dejó y…— se sonrojó notablemente. Itachi enarcó las cejas, sorprendido—. An me ayudó a terminarlos.

Esto acabó por sorprender más a Itachi. ¿Sasuke necesitando ayuda para resolver unos problemas? ¡Jamás lo imaginó! Y por estar preguntándose qué podría estarle pasando a su hermano menor, no vio la cara de estúpido que éste puso al recordar el tiempo que pasó junto a An. No obstante, Sakura sí lo notó y pesando que su amigo estaba pasándose con su actitud, lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y lo sacudió con ira.

— ¡No es momento de que te quedes allí parado y babeando! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, Uchiha! ¡La cena no va a prepararse sola! ¡Así que deja de fantasear!

Itachi los miró extrañado y pensó que en esos años que Sakura había estado en California, había perdido la razón. Sasuke estaba más que mareado por tantos zarandeos, cuando una idea cruzó por la mente de Sakura.

— ¡Eso es!— exclamó sin soltar a su amigo y acercándolo más a ella, siguió—: ¡Sasuke, eso es! ¡Mikoto-san puede ayudarnos con esto! Vamos con ella.

Y corrió por el pasillo que conducía al patio trasero, donde sabía estaba Mikoto, arrastrando a Sasuke con ella, dejando a un Itachi más que confundido.

— ¿Qué clase de ayuda?— inquirió la matriarca Uchiha, una vez los jóvenes pidieron sus servicios.

—Verás, Mikoto-san. A Sasuke le gusta una chica de nuestro salón que se llama Andrea y esta noche la invitó a mi casa a cenar y así declarase.

— ¡Sakura no…!

— ¡Oh, Sasuke-chan!— exclamó Mikoto feliz, abrazando al menor de sus hijos—. Mi pequeño bebé está creciendo; pero hijo, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Es normal que una chica te guste. ¡Claro que los ayudaré! Les enseñaré a preparar un delicioso guisado, claro que Sasuke lo hará porque Andrea tiene que saber y sentir el esfuerzo que ha hecho por ella. ¡Vamos adentro!

Y acompañada de Sakura, Mikoto entró en la mansión. Sasuke mantenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, sin moverse de su lugar.

—Pero… pero… pero… ¡pero!

Y después de repetir varias veces esta palabra, entró a su casa con resignación, donde Sakura y su madre lo esperaban con sartenes, ollas, ingredientes diversos y recetarios. Tragó duro. Esto… sería un completo infierno.

Y el resto de la tarde Mikoto estuvo diciéndole cómo preparar un platillo que era de los mejores que ella sabía hacer. Una vez el pobre de Sasuke logró complacer a su madre, que para ello tuvo que repetir el proceso unas cinco veces, se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, cansado. Menos mal que Itachi se había ido a su habitación, no quería decirle nada de esto. Le había pedido a su madre que todo lo mantuviera en secreto.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura?— preguntó a su madre mirando a su alrededor notando la ausencia de la chica.

—Dijo que mientras te desocupabas, iría a su departamento a recogerlo y alistarlo para esta noche. También me dijo que en el momento en que terminaras con la cena fueras allá y llevaras las ollas con la comida. Que no tenían tiempo que perder.

—Sí, sí, sí. Ya voy.

Con desgana tomó una olla y la llevó al departamento de Sakura, tenía que hacer dos viajes, pero era mejor que llevar todo junto y caerse por allí. Lo bueno es que no estaba lejos. Tocó la puerta del apartamento y frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Por qué no dejaba la puerta abierta si sabía que él tenía que ir a su casa? Lo peor del asunto era que la olla estaba muy caliente. La puerta se abrió y Sasuke miró a la joven con enfado. Ella ignoró su mirada y se hizo a un lado para que el moreno entrara. Una vez adentro, Sasuke dejó la comida en la estufa y observó su entorno. Silbó sorprendido.

La pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro de la cocina, que a su vez servía también como comedor, estaba muy bien arreglada. Un hermoso mantel blanco la cubría; además, en el centro de la mesa había un florero con bellas rosas y un par de velas, una a cada lado del florero. El desorden de la mañana había desaparecido. Sin contar la música de género relajante que le daba la ambiente un toque de paz. Sakura en verdad se había esmerado. Y él creía que ella no sabía de esas cosas.

— ¡Te luciste, Sakura! ¿Pero no crees que An note la cosa muy romántica siendo que es una cena de "sólo amigos"?.

—No tiene por qué sospechar nada, Sasuke. No te preocupes por eso, mejor ve date prisa en traer lo que falta. Andrea no tarda en llegar— y al momento de decir esto, sonó el timbre.

— ¿Es ella?— preguntó el joven, poniéndose nervioso al instante.

Sakura se limitó a encogerse de hombros e ir a abrir. Un rubio muy alegre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se encontraba tras la puerta.

— ¡Ya llegó el alma de la fiesta!— gritó eufórico entrando al departamento.

—Vamos, ve por lo que falta, yo me deshago de este payaso— susurró Sakura a Sasuke. Él asintió y se fue.

—Oye, Sakura-chan— la llamó Naruto, que ya inspeccionaba la cocina—, estoy seguro de que esto sabe exquisito, pero de pura casualidad… ¿no tendrás ramen?

— "Conque ramen, ¿eh?"— Pensó la pelirrosa poniendo a funcionar su cabeza—: Ahora que me acuerdo, creo que sí tengo, pero están guardados en el clóset, ven.

— ¿En el clóset? Pero Sakura-chan, ¿qué clase de lugar es ese para guardar el ramen?— preguntó Naruto siguiendo a Sakura, quien entró a su habitación y en el rincón de ésta había otra puerta. La abrió dejando ver un montón de ropa acomodada, doblada y colgada; además, había cajas en el suelo y otras arriba, sobre un anaquel.

—Como acabo de mudarme no he sacado todas las cosas y por eso están allá arriba— señaló una de las cajas que reposaban en el anaquel—. Ten, usa esto para buscarlo— le entregó un banco alto.

Naruto, ni tardo ni perezoso, subió en él y estaba por alcanzar la caja indicada, cuando viró su cabeza a Sakura y observó como ella le insertaba una patada al banquillo haciendo que éste se moviera bruscamente y por ende él también, perdiendo el equilibrio. Naruto trató de sujetarse de algo, manoteando en el aire, sin éxito. Cayó sobre las cajas que estaban en el suelo. A pesar del dolor y del terrible mareo, logró levantarse, mas no lo suficientemente rápido porque Sakura ya lo había encerrado con llave.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ábreme, Sakura-chan!— gritó con desesperación tratando de girar la perilla sin conseguir nada y golpeando la puerta con los puños— ¡Abre por favor! ¡Soy claustrofóbico! ¡Tengo hambre y quiero ramen! ¡Sakura-chan!— trató de derribar la puerta inútilmente pues era de madera sólida.

Sabiendo que no saldría de allí, volvió a tomar el banquito alto y a treparlo, bajando todas las cajas. No le importaba si el ramen estaba crudo, él quería ramen y comería. Pero buscó hasta el fondo de las cajas y ni las luces del amado ramen.

—No…no… ¡No! ¡No!— gritó con profundo dolor alzando sus brazos y rostro al techo.

—Naruto no nos molestará más— informó Sakura reuniéndose con Sasuke en la cocina. Ya había llegado con otro guisado y una… ¿qué?—. ¿Qué es eso?— inquirió viendo como Sasuke metía un molde en el horno.

—Una tarta.

—Me refiero a que por qué la trajiste. ¿Tu mamá te dio la idea? ¿Te ayudó a hacerla?

—No, esta fue por mi voluntad y yo solito la hice— Sasuke sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de Sakura—. Lo aprendí en clase de repostería el año pasado. Era esto o reprobar…

El timbre evitó que continuara con su relato. Alistándose, Sakura acudió a abrir.

—Hola, An-chan— saludó la pelirrosa con alegría—. Vamos, siéntete como en tu casa.

Así lo hizo la morena y con una sonrisa en su cara saludó también a Sasuke, quien volvió a sus nervios.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto?— inquirió An mientras tomaba asiento frente a la mesa, donde ya estaban las cazuelas con comida y los platos para servirse.

—Oh, sí, verás… él nos habló y dijo que… que se le presentó algo y no podría venir— mintió Sakura, indicándole a Sasuke que se sentara frente a la invitada—. ¡Mira nada más que cosas! Olvidé por completo las bebidas. ¡Qué tonta soy! Así que… iré a la tienda a comprar algo para tomar y ustedes… pueden empezar a comer, no hay problema. No tardo.

No esperó respuesta de ninguno de los dos y salió de su morada. Una vez se quedaron solos los otros dos jóvenes, el ambiente se hizo pesado. Sasuke miró a la chica que tenía enfrente. Sabía que Sakura le había dejado una oportunidad y debía aprovecharla.

—Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a comer— habló Sasuke y An asintió, por lo que ambos se sirvieron—. An yo… tenía algo muy importante que decirte hoy en el receso, antes de que el balón nos interrumpiera— la joven lo miró, instándolo a continuar—. Verás yo… tú… yo quiero decirte que…— la temperatura del momento comenzó a subir considerablemente. Sasuke haló del cuello de su camisa—. Yo… ¡en un momento estoy contigo, voy al baño!

Sasuke salió volando de la cocina y se dirigió al baño dejando a una An muy confundida. El moreno abrió el grifo de la llave y tapó el lavamanos, una vez se llenó a la mitad, se empapó el rostro. Siempre se creyó valiente y ahora descubría la verdad, no lo era para nada. Suspiró derrotado. Escuchó un pitido.

"¡La tarta!", pensó el Uchiha y salió del baño para ir a sacar el postre antes de que se arruinara.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de al lado, unos jóvenes debatían entre sí.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste? Aquí no se permiten perros. Sí los propietarios del edificio se enteran, ya nos irá. Así que saca a esos animales— el joven señaló a un trío de perros.

—No puedo hacer eso. Técnicamente les salvé la vida y los dueños de aquí no tienen por qué enterarse.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. Si te descubren yo tengo limpias las manos.

—Lo que tú digas…

De regreso en el departamento de Sakura

—Cielos, Sasuke-kun, eso huele muy bien—halagó An una vez Sasuke sacó la tarta del horno, justo a tiempo, y la ponía sobre la mesa.

—Muchas gracias, An— Sasuke se sacó lo guantes de cocina cuando el grito de la morena se escuchó.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Hay agua! ¡Está saliendo agua de aquí!

Sasuke lanzó los guantes y con rapidez abrió el baño que estaba a medio inundar.

— ¡No está pasando esto! ¡Demonios! ¡Se me olvidó cerrar la llave!— exclamó adentrándose al baño y cerraba el grifo. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera destapado el lavamanos!

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— volvió a escucharse el grito de Andrea.

— ¿Ahora qué?— gruñó enfadado, mas al ver el fuego que emanaba de lo que alguna vez fueron unos guantes de cocina y unas flores, palideció—. ¡Fuego!— anunció lo obvio.

Corrió a tomar un recipiente y llenarlo de agua, pero fue demasiado lento. La alarma de incendios del departamento sonó y las pequeñas regaderas incrustadas en el techo comenzaron a funcionar, empapándolo todo, incluidos ellos. Sasuke se lamentó en voz alta y estaba por lanzar una exclamación poco decente cuando el timbre se escuchó. El peli-azabache fue a abrir. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Sakura frente a él. No solía cerrar la puerta con seguro, pero en esa ocasión lo había hecho para darles más privacidad a ellos.

—Olvidé mi llave— dijo en el umbral de la puerta y desde allí mismo lanzó una mirada al interior de su hogar—. ¿Pero qué…?

En ese instante, en el departamento contiguo se abrió la puerta dejando salir a los perros prohibidos, que al oler el delicioso aroma de los guisados combinados con el del postre se adentraron al departamento de la pelirrosa, haciéndose paso entre las piernas de ésta y el Uchiha.

— ¿Pero qué…?— volvió a preguntar la inquilina entrando a su morada apreciando mejor el desastre y cómo los perros se subían a las sillas, luego a la mesa y comían lo que se supone ella debería estar degustando.

Los tres jóvenes intentaron ahuyentar a los perros, pero estos no estaban dispuestos a dejarla comida, por lo que les gruñían.

— ¡Oh, no! Eso sí que no— dijo Sasuke al notar como el perrito más chiquito, de complejo chihuahuense, se disponía comer la tarta, por lo que lo bajó de la mesa y acomodó la tarta en la orilla donde pudiera vigilarla—. Esto no, tardé mucho en hacerla como para que tú vengas a arruinarlo, perrito estúpido.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡No te quedes allí parado y ayúdame a sacar a estas bestias!— le gritó Sakura iracunda. En eso, entraron los dos jóvenes responsables de los perros, junto a los propietarios del edificio que fueron llamados por los vecinos debido al alboroto.

— ¡Esto es un desastre!— bramó el Uchiha a todo pulmón.

Dio un paso hacia atrás sin percatarse de que un perro pasaba por allí, por lo que tropezó con él y al no querer lastimarlo, hizo una maniobra que al fin y al cabo no le salió del todo bien porque su cara terminó por estamparse en la tarta. Como si el chihuahua estuviera consciente de la humillación del chico, se subió a la mesa y luego a la cabeza del azabache, dando unos saltitos sobre ésta, restregándole su mal momento y burlándose de él.

— ¿Por qué a mí?— se preguntó una vez sacó su cabeza del recipiente. Sakura se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y Andrea sacó su celular.

**POV'S Sasuke**

Suspiré y miré mi entorno. Junto a An y Sakura logramos limpiar un poco el desastre que esa noche se desató. No había quedado como Sakura lo había dejado para la cena, pero peor estaba. Los jóvenes que escondieron los perros fueron los que sacaron a los animales junto con los propietarios, que terminaron por darle una reprimenda a los rebeldes dejándonos con el desastre a nosotros. Suspiré de nuevo.

—Bien, creo que es todo— comentó An cerrando una gran bolsa de basura.

—Lo lamento mucho, An— me disculpé bajando la cabeza—. Se suponía que esta noche sería divertida o… al menos, mejor que como terminó. ¡Y mira nada más! Acabaste haciendo el aseo del departamento de Sakura.

—Es cierto— me apoyó mi amiga que salía del baño—. Esto no estaba previsto. También me disculpo. Ya ni siquiera comimos algo.

— ¿Eso creen?— indagó Andrea con una sonrisa mirando su reloj de muñequera—. Debe estar por llegar.

Sakura y yo nos miramos sin entender a qué se refería nuestra compañera. Parecía ansiosa por algo. Cuando nos dispusimos a preguntarle sonó el timbre y ella fue la que abrió. Sakura y yo abrimos los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir tras la puerta al repartidor de pizzas.

—Yo no sé ustedes, chicos— comenzó a decir An—, pero para mí, la velada perfecta no es aquella que tiene que estar adecuadamente pensada y organizada ó aquella que tenga una comida de primera; no. Para mí, la velada perfecta es aquella que puedo compartir con mis amigos sin importar qué comamos o dónde.

La chica nos lanzó una sonrisa que respondimos con gusto para después, una vez pagadas las pizzas, entrar y disfrutar como es debido.

Al día siguiente, me encontraba en casa de Sakura, para irnos juntos a la escuela. Una gran sonrisa adornaba mi rostro y el de ella también, supongo que por el simple hecho de verme feliz.

—Sólo necesito algo que tengo en el clóset— me dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y abría el clóset. Al hacerlo, un cuerpo pálido cayó a los pies de ella.

— ¡Naruto!— grité asombrado y miré a Sakura inquisidor. Ella no se inmutó y se limitó a decir:

—Mira, aquí está lo que necesitaba— lo tomó—. Listo, vámonos.

Pasó de largo el cuerpo del rubio y salió de la habitación. Yo me quedé pasmado en ese lugar. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Escuché como mi amigo lanzaba varios gemidos.

— ¡Sasuke ya vámonos!— escuché el grito de la Sakura.

Con paso lento fui alejándome de Naruto. Lo último que oí fue un "¿por qué a mí?" por parte del chico.

* * *

**Este capítulo también me gustó bastante. Espero que a ustedes también. Me despido deseándoles lo mejor.**

**Hasta otra.**


	5. Un día en la piscina

**¡Hola, humanidad! Espero que estén bien tal como yo lo estoy. Verán, hoy les traigo la continuación de este fic tan extraño, haciendo la aclaración de que tanto este como el siguiente capítulo son dedicatarias ¿o podría llamarlos tributos? No lo sé. Lo digo porque aquí hace la aparición de Gaara y un OC más quien me pidió que la colocara en el fic y que estuviera junto a su persoje favorito. Ustedes dicen qué tal me quedó.  
**

**¡Disfruten!  
**

* * *

**Cap. 5: Un día en la piscina.**

Andrea se encontraba frente a una instalación universitaria muy grande. Miró su reloj. Unos minutos más y saldría su hermana mayor. No siempre decidía esperarla para irse juntas a su casa debido a que ella salía más temprano que su hermana, más ese día había hecho algunos mandados y al ver la hora descubrió que ya era hora de que los universitarios salieran por lo que quiso esperar a su pariente.

—Hola, An— escuchó su nombre y se volvió encontrándose con Sasuke y Sakura.

—Hola chicos— saludó amable—. Oigan, no pude preguntarles pero ¿saben por qué no vino Naruto hoy? No me dijo que faltaría.

—Ah… no, no sabemos por qué faltó— contestó la compañera del chico un tanto nerviosa—. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Espero a Sara, mi hermana— informó la chica al momento que la campana de la universidad se escuchaba y una muchedumbre de jóvenes salía de la institución.

El trío de amigos fijaron su vista en la multitud, notando como una joven de cabello castaño claro y corto, a la altura de los hombros, se acercaba a ellos. Sara Flluu, hermana mayor de Andrea, de penetrantes ojos pardos, tez blanca y un poco más baja que la morena.

—Hola— saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola— contestaron los tres, luego Andrea siguió—: Compré el mandado y decidí esperarte para irnos juntas a casa. ¡Ah! Ella es Sakura-chan, la chica nueva de la que te comenté. A Sasuke-kun ya lo conocías.

—Mucho gusto, soy Sara— se presentó la joven, luego se dirigió a su hermana—. Bien, podemos irnos.

— ¡Sara! ¡Sara!— escucharon una potente voz a sus espaldas.

Se volvieron encontrándose con un hombre joven, de cabello alborotado y rojo, fríos ojos verde agua y curiosamente delineados, de piel blanca. An y Sakura miraron al sujeto fascinadas. Era muy apuesto. Aunque se notaba un tanto serio.

— ¿Gaara-sensei?— inquirió Sara sorprendida mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas y se ponía nerviosa—. ¿Qué… qué se le ofrece?

—Olvidaste tu mochila en el gimnasio— le informó éste entregándole su pertenencia a la chica—. Deberías ser más cuidadosa, podrían robártela.

—Gracias, sensei— Sara tomó su mochila sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Hola bebé Uchiha— saludó el sujeto a Sasuke sin dejar su seriedad.

— ¡Gaara!— gritó éste avergonzado al notar que las chicas reían por lo bajo.

Estaba bien que era el menor de la casa Uchiha, ¿pero por qué tenía que llamarlo así frente a ellas? Cómo él era un profesor se creía mucho.

—Tranquilo no te enojes. Dime, ¿cómo está Itachi? ¿Sigue siendo el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil?

—Así es, por cierto, te manda saludos— le pasó el mensaje Sasuke.

—Igualmente. Ahora, damas, bebé, me retiro porque tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos en gimnasia Sara y no llegues tarde esta vez. Adiós— Gaara se alejó del grupo a paso veloz dejando a Sasuke y Sara más rojos que una granada.

— ¿Quién era él?— inquirió Sakura, curiosa.

—Mi maestro de gimnasia— infirmó Sara aún roja.

—Y el gran amigo de Itachi— agregó Sasuke más tranquilo.

—Sara, es hora de irnos— habló An. Ella asintió y ambas estaban dispuestas a marcharse cuando Sakura las detuvo.

—Esperen, antes de que se vayan, una cosa. Sasuke las invita a ambas a su casa mañana a pasar la tarde en la piscina. Espera que no falten, será una fiesta genial— Sasuke miró a Sakura con desconcierto.

—Amo las fiestas— aseguró Sara y An asintió—. Cuenten con nuestra presencia. Nos vemos— las dos hermanas se despidieron siguiendo su camino a casa.

— ¡Yo no organicé una fiesta en mi piscina!— explotó Sasuke una vez perdieron de vista a las hermanas.

—Pues más te vale que vayas preparándola. Considéralo como una oportunidad para conquistar a An— le dijo Sakura sin inmutarse por el tono de voz que usó el chico para con ella.

—No te cansas nunca, ¿cierto?— el muchacho se llevó las manos a la cabeza dándose masaje en las sienes.

—La verdad no. Ahora camina, tengo hambre y me muero por saber qué preparó Mikoto-san para comer hoy— sin más remedio, Sasuke siguió a su amiga una vez ella empezó a caminar.

Sara y An había arribado a su casa y ya se encontraban preparando sus alimentos. Una vez terminaron de hacerlos se dispusieron a comerlos y como todos los días, platicaron de lo que esa mañana les había pasado. En eso, An hizo una pregunta que tomó desprevenida a al mayor.

—Te gusta Gaara-sensei, ¿verdad?

Sara se atragantó con su comida por lo que tuvo que tomar mucha agua para lograr desatorarse el alimento de su garganta. An la miró con preocupación; se calmó un poco al ver que la castaña reguló su respiración y no había pasado nada grave.

—A… ¿a qué te refieres con eso, An? Claro que no me gusta— dijo firme, pero con un sonrojo—. Sólo es mi sensei y no puede gustarme un sensei.

—La negación es la primera etapa de una confirmación. ¿Por qué no puede? Se ve que es joven.

— ¡An, basta!— Sara golpeó la mesa, molesta—. Gaara-sensei no me gusta y si digo eso es porque es la verdad, así que deja de fastidiar.

—La ira es la segunda etapa. Además, es muy notorio que te gusta. Te pones nerviosa con su presencia y te sonrojas demasiado— Sara enrojeció más. Suspiró.

—Es cierto, me gusta…

—El tercer y paso final es admitirlo. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué él? Tuviste muchos pretendientes que pudieron formar mejor partido. ¿Por qué alguien con la… peculiaridad de Gaara-sensei? Sabes lo frío que es.

—En el corazón no se manda, An, tienes que entender eso. No puedes elegir de quién enamorarte y de quién no. Y con el tiempo eso llega a no importarte. Cuando estás junto a esa persona especial te sientes realizado, créeme.

—Te creo…— susurró la morena dirigiendo sus pensamientos a aquella persona especial para ella. Sacudió su cabeza—. Oye, ¿en verdad irás a la fiesta de Sasuke-kun?

—Claro, ya dije que iría y sería muy descortés no presentarme al haber dicho que sí— sonrió de manera esplendida y An correspondió aquella sonrisa, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Sara tenía una sonrisa contagiosa e iluminadora.

Al día siguiente, una vez concluyeron las clases, la mayoría de los jóvenes de la prepa se fueron a sus casas y tomaron sus trajes de baño para ir a la mansión Uchiha. Una fiesta en esta mansión no era muy común y no se debía desperdiciar.

— ¡Teme, esta fiesta te quedó increíble! ¿No entiendo cómo pudiste organizarla tan rápido?— inquirió Naruto abrazando a Sasuke por el cuello.

—Créeme, dobe, me obligaron a hacerla— contestó con desgano zafándose del abrazo de su amigo y mirando su patio trasero repleto de adolescentes—. ¡¿No entiendo cómo vinieron tantas personas?! Se suponía que era una fiesta exclusiva, sólo amigos— bramó con enfado.

—No te quejes tanto, Sasuke. Esto demuestra lo popular que eres— le dijo Sakura que acababa de llegar con un lindo bikini rosa. Los chicos se sorprendieron al verla.

—Sakura-chan te ves hermosa— la halagó Naruto embobado. Sasuke asintió.

—Gracias. No ha llegado An, ¿verdad?— preguntó. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Andy? Sí, desde hace rato está aquí y su hermana también. Creo que Itachi las está acaparando— informó Naruto pensativo.

— ¡¿Qué?!— gritaron Sasuke y Sakura al unísono, enojados—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

— ¡Qué delicados! Ya cácense.

Los dos ignoraron a su amigo y se pusieron a buscar a Itachi, a quien encontraron en la mesa de botanas junto a las hermanas. Reían de algo.

—Hola An-chan, Sara-chan, Itachi— saludó Sakura con rapidez—. Perdón An-chan, Sasuke quiere verte, ven— y jaló a la morena alejándola de los jóvenes adultos, que se miraron con extrañeza.

—Yo… iré a pasear por ahí— dijo finalmente Sara, dejando solo a Itachi con una mayor incógnita.

— ¿Para qué me busca Sasuke-kun?— quiso saber An.

—Ah… él quiere… quiere invitarte a nada… sí eso, nadar.

Andrea se detuvo en seco por lo que Sakura también tuvo que hacerlo, miró a la chica, inquisidora.

—Dile a Sasuke-kun que gracias por la invitación, pero que no puedo nadar con él— Sakura enarcó las cejas, sorprendida—. No lo malinterpretes. Me encantaría pero… no, no sé nadar.

Y una vez dicho esto, se escapó de la mirada jade de Sakura, quien tomó su barbilla entre los dedos. _"Así que era eso"_, pensó y una expresión de picardía apareció en su rostro.

— ¡Hey, Itachi! Con amigos como tú para qué quiero enemigos— dijo el profesor con sarcasmo acercándose a su amigo, que seguía en la mesa de botanas—. No pudiste invitarme a tu fiesta como buenos amigos, ¿eh?

—Lo lamento, Gaara. Yo no organicé la fiesta, fueron Sasuke y Sakura y tuvo mucho éxito, por lo que necesitamos un guardavida que vigile. ¡Vamos! Hazme este favor, eres un excelente nadador.

—Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. De acuerdo, pero me debes una.

—No me cobres, me debes más. Nos vemos— Itachi se despidió de su amigo, que un tanto frustrado, caminó por entre la multitud para dirigirse a la silla alta que le servía para cumplir con su trabajo de vigilante.

Sasuke salió de su casa, traía más botanas y bebidas. ¡Esos chicos eran devoradores de primera! Caminaba con paso lento cuando…

— ¡Sasuke!— el grito de Sakura hizo que prestara atención a la chica que se dirigía a él con velocidad increíble. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar que a pesar de estar muy cerca de él, ella no se detenía.

— ¡Sakura, no!— fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que la pelirrosa lo empujara con brutalidad y fuerza al interior de la mansión, dejando regadas por todos lados las botanas y refrescos. Sakura estampó al Uchiha en la pared—. ¡Oh, Sakura!— gimió él con dolor en su espalda.

—No seas llorón. ¿Qué crees? Acabo de descubrir algo interesantísimo— Sasuke la miró inquisidor y ella continuó—: An-chan no sabe nadar, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?— Sasuke negó con la cabeza—. Escucha esto: imagina que por "accidente" An-chan cayera a la piscina, en eso tú la ves, te avientas a su rescate, la salvas y por eso se enamora de ti.

—Ah…creo que paso— Sasuke se despegó de la pared y se dispuso a alejarse de allí, pero Sakura volvió a ejercer fuerza en él—. Sakura me lastimas. Además, ese "accidente" no me gusta nada.

—Por accidente o que la empujen, ¿cuál es la diferencia? El caso es que este plan no puede fallar, verás que al final del día An-chan y tú serán pareja.

Sara caminaba por entre la multitud, se encontraba tan distraída mirando aquí y allá que no pudo evitar chocar con una espalda.

—Lo siento— se disculpó avergonzada y enrojeció más al ver con quién había chocado—. ¡Gaara-sensei!

—Hola, Sara— saludó el maestro mirando penetrantemente a la joven que tenía enfrente y a la vez con curiosidad. ¿Por qué siempre que se la encontraba su rostro se mantenía rojo?

—Sensei, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Necesitaban un salvavidas por si a caso, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

—A mí me invitaron…— e iniciaron una conversación.

An se mantenía sentada en el borde de la piscina con los pies en el agua. Observando con alegría como sus compañeros se divertían haciendo de todo. Sintió y observó de reojo que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Viró su cabeza y se encontró con que Itachi le ofrecía una bebida.

—Gracias, Itachi-kun— aceptó el refresco.

—No he visto que entres a la piscina— le dijo él.

—No lo hago a propósito. Es sólo que no sé nadar.

—Ya veo, supongo que tu hermana tampoco sabe nadar, no he visto que siquiera se moje.

—Oh, no. Ella aprendió a nadar desde muy pequeña; sin embargo, le tuvo pavor a las grandes cantidades de agua por un incidente que sufrió uno de sus amigos. Él se ahogó y ella no pudo hacer nada, sólo presenció como moría…

Sakura notó que An seguía sentada al borde de la piscina junto a Itachi. De esta manera sería más difícil empujarla haciéndolo parecer un accidente. ¿Cómo lograr que se pusiera de pie? Una idea cruzó su mente. Corrió a buscar a Sasuke.

—Sasuke, Sasuke— dijo una vez lo encontró—. Ya sé qué podemos hacer para lo de An-chan. Mira, yo voy a ella y le digo que me acompañe a… a algún lado y cuando veas que se ponga de pie, vas allá, me das un empujón haciendo que yo la empuje a ella y caiga al agua. Luego tú la salvas, te quiere y fin de la historia. Es una cadena de sucesos que no pueden fallar.

—No me siento cómodo inmiscuyéndome en algo tan sucio como eso, Sakura.

—Oh, vamos, no seas bebé. Es un pequeño sacrificio que debes hacer— y tomó al Uchiha de la mano y lo dejó a una distancia considerable de An, luego ella se dirigió a la morena. Sasuke miró que hablaban.

Sakura sonrió. An había accedido acompañarla. La chica se pudo de pie y la pelirrosa esperó el empujón de Sasuke, pero en lugar de eso unos bronceados brazos la rodearon y alguien muy enérgico le habló al oído.

—Al agua pato, Sakura-chan.

_"Esa voz"_, pensó ella mientras sentía como era elevada y después volaba por los aires para aterrizar en el agua. Emergió de la superficie y miró con ira como todos los que la había visto, reían. Enfocó su mirada en Naruto, quien casi se caía al suelo por estar reventando a carcajadas. Notó que Sasuke estaba a su lado, riendo también y eso avivó su furia.

—Parece que el tiro te salió por la culata, ¿no crees, Sakura?— se burló el moreno sin parar de reír.

—No empieces, Uchiha. Mejor ayúdame a salir de aquí— Sakura alzó su brazo hacia su mejor amigo y éste, tan inocente, lo tomó y ella pudo jalar de él y cayó al agua.

—No se vale, eres una tramposa. Me engañaste— le repeló una vez emergió a la superficie.

—Tú tienes la culpa por idiota— se defendió Sakura echándole agua a Sasuke en el rostro.

— ¿A sí? Ahora verás que tan idiota soy— y los dos se metieron en una divertida lucha de agua.

El ojinegro y la ojiverde salieron del agua un rato después.

—Chicos, chicos— gritó uno de sus compañeros—. Alguien está peleando.

— ¿Qué?

—Allá, miren— el joven apuntó el otro lado de la piscina y en efecto, un par de chicos peleaban. Todos se encaminaron hacía allá.

—Itachi, ¿qué sucede?— inquirió Sasuke.

—No estoy del todo seguro. Cuando menos acordé ya estaban golpeándose y ya tratamos de separarlos.

— ¡Qué horror! Hay que detenerlos o se van a matar— exclamó Andrea.

— ¡Itachi! ¿Qué pasa aquí?— inquirió Gaara haciéndose paso entre la multitud. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Pues vamos a detenerlos— dijo Sasuke decidido entrando al campo de batalla de los chicos, pero éstos le dieron un fuerte empujón, por lo que él se fue para atrás con brusquedad empujando a Sakura en el acto y ella empujó a An, quien no notó que Sara pasaba por allí, por lo que ella también fue víctima del empujón y cayó al agua debido a que caminaba por la orilla. El grito que lanzó la castaña llamó la atención de todos.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor, ayuda!— gritó la chica mientras pataleaba y manoseaba convirtiéndose en víctima del pánico y la desesperación.

— ¡Sara!— gritó Andrea con angustia al notar como su hermana se esforzaba por permanecer con vida. Dio un paso al frente teniendo la intención de arrojarse al agua, más una gran mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—Espera, An— le sugirió Itachi al momento en que Gaara se arrojaba al agua.

Nadó hasta donde se encontraba Sara y la rescató, lo que resultó complicado debido a que ella seguía siendo presa del pánico, pero al fin y al cabo logró salir del agua con ella sana y salva… dentro de lo que cabía. Sara lloró con desconsolación en brazos de su maestro.

—Está asustada, ¡retrocedan!— pidió Gaara e informó—: La llevaré a casa— An dio un paso a donde estaban él y Sara—. Puedes venir— aceptó el pelirrojo al ver las intenciones de ella.

Entre los dos levantaron a la joven, que ya se mantenía más tranquila. Gaara se disculpó con Itachi por no poder seguir a cargo de los muchachos. Con esto, los tres se fueron en el auto del docente.

— ¡Muchachos, muchachos!— gritó Itachi al observar el incómodo silencio que se había formado—. No dejemos que este incidente nos quite la alegría, vamos. A seguir con la fiesta. No pasó nada.

Ante esto, toda la mocedad hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada y continuó con el reventón.

—Vaya, ese Gaara tiene muy buen gusto— habló para sí Itachi. Sasuke, que seguía a su lado lo miró confundido—. ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta?

— ¿Cuenta de qué?

—A Gaara le gusta la hermana de An. ¿No viste cómo la miraba?

— ¿En serio? No lo imaginé.

—Bueno, la vida está llena de giros inesperados. No puedes estar al cien por ciento seguro de cómo acabarás.

—Sí…

Inconscientemente, Sasuke dirigió su vista a Sakura, que ahorcaba a Naruto por quién sabe qué. Sonrió. Tal vez los giros inesperados de la vida no fueran tan malos.

* * *

**Creo que el final les dejó incógnitas o conclusiones... lalalala, no diré nada. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Hasta otra.**


	6. ¿Rival?

**¡Hola, a todos! Bien, como mencioné anteriormente, ewste capítulo también es una dedicación. Originalmente era un one-shot a parte de este fic que jamás publiqué, pero una amiga -fanática del SuigetsuxKarin- me dijo que lo subiera que era bueno y aquí está, obviamente que con modificaiciones para que quedara bien con el fic. Ojalá les guste y lean hasta el final que se que a muchos les gustará.  
**

**¡Disfruten!  
**

* * *

**Cap. 6: ¿Rival?**

Un joven alto de cabello platinado trataba de pasar por entre la multitud de adolescentes que se mantenían acumulados alrededor de la cooperativa de la escuela. Siempre cargaba su propio lonche, pero le gustaba comprar vasos de fruta que vendían allí. Con esfuerzo logró llegar hasta los despachadores. Sus ojos violetas recorrieron todas las cosas que se veían y divisó un vaso de sandía. ¡El último!

— ¡El último de sandía, por favor!— gritaron él y otra persona de voz femenina. Reconoció la voz enseguida.

— ¡Qué ni se te ocurra tocar ese recipiente! Es mío, salamandra.

Viró su cabeza un poco encontrándose con un par de ojos de destellos rojizos detrás de unas gafas.

— ¿De qué hablas, remolacha andante? No le veo tu nombre por ningún lado.

—No es necesario que lo tenga, te estoy diciendo que me pertenece.

—Lástima, ya lo voy a comprar

Y se dirigió al vendedor para poder pedir la fruta cuando aquella chica logró llegar hasta él y le propinó un pisotón en el pie; después lo empujó hacia la multitud y ésta lo sacó del área de compra.

—Maldita bruja— siseó el joven tomándose el pie en un intento de aminorar el dolor. Cuando ella salió de entre la gente, le lanzó una mirada asesina—. Tú… mujer del demonio, insoportable…

—Ya no te quejes, sanguijuela…

— ¡Karin, Suigetsu! Dejen de pelear y vengan a sentarse— les gritó uno de sus amigos desde una de las mesas del patio.

Karin alzó la barbilla con altivez y caminó con paso elegante y contoneando las caderas hasta que se sentó a un lado de Juugo, quien momentos antes la había llamado. Detrás de ella, Suigetsu caminaba rengueando. Se sentó a un lado de la pelirroja.

—Esa maldita— escuchó el murmulló de su compañera, que mantenía el recipiente de fruta entre sus manos, apretándolo y miraba hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido.

El peli-plata dirigió su vista a donde ella observaba. Frente a ellos estaba la mesa del grupo de Sasuke, y Sakura le susurraba algo al pelinegro en el oído. Suigetsu bufó y colocó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, irritado. Sabía lo que venía. Un "lastimoso" discurso por parte de Karin.

—No es justo. Yo conozco a Sasuke-kun mucho más que esa tipa. Ella no puede llegar así como así y quitármelo. Yo me he esforzado mucho por hacerme notar…

—Lo cual no funciona— la interrumpió Suigetsu—. Acéptalo, Sasuke jamás te notará…

— ¡Cállate! Sabe que existo y eso es un comienzo…

En tanto, en la mesa frente a ellos, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi y Sakura disfrutaban de sus alimentos.

—Insisto, deberíamos traer a An-chan aquí para que almuerce con nosotros— sugirió Sakura.

—No podemos separarla de sus amigas, sería grosero— explicó Naruto.

—Nosotros también somos sus amigos…

— ¡Sakura!— el grito de Sasuke interrumpió a la pelirrosa—. Sakura, ¿qué es ese golpe que tienes en el ojo? ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?— la preocupación se hizo evidente en la voz del chico.

— ¡Oh, eso! No es nada, yo… el otro día me caí de las escaleras. Pensé que me lo había cubierto bien con el maquillaje— contestó la joven sin darle importancia.

—Ten más cuidado, Sakura— aconsejó Sasuke y entornó con su pulgar el golpe con cuidado y cariño para no hacerle daño.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita, maldita! ¡Voy a matarla!— explotó Karin desde su lugar—. ¡Que ni crea que me apiadaré de ella! No la perdonaré por quitarme a Sasuke y tampoco perdonaré lo que me hizo el primer día de clases.

Y estaba tan concentrada en auto compadecerse y planeando su venganza que no notó como Suigetsu ya se había comido más de la mitad del vaso de sandía.

—Ya no te quejes, zanahoria. Tienes que ver la realidad y la realidad es que Sasuke jamás te notará.

—Eso dices tú, pero sé que…— Karin se interrumpió al descubrir a Suigetsu con tenedor en boca y su vaso de fruta a medio llenar—. ¡Cara de pez!

Karin pareció lanzar chispas de sus ojos por la ira que en ese momento sintió. Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, alcanzó el pudín de Juugo y se lo estampó a Suigetsu en la cara. Apenas si el chico supo qué había pasado.

— ¿Quieres tu sandía? ¡Pues tómala!— Suigetsu le lanzó el vaso a Karin, pero ésta, siendo hábil, lo esquivó y todo el contenido se volcó en otro compañero—. Rayos…

El chico aquel tomó algo de su sopa y se lo arrojó a Suigetsu, quien terminó por usar a Karin como escudo. El grito de indignación de ella acompañó al de otro joven:

— ¡Pelea de comida!

Y así se inició una guerra en todo el comedor.

— ¡Sakura y Naruto! ¿Qué están haciendo?— inquirió Sasuke, que procuraba no ser alcanzado por los alimentos—. ¡No se inmiscuyan en esto o les irá mal!

—No seas amargado, teme. Esto es divertido— respondió Naruto sin dejar de lanzar comida junto a Sakura.

—Detendré esta abominación— dijo Itachi muy decidido y se encaminó al centró de combate. Casi enseguida regresó bañado con todo tipo de comida—. Ya no hay respeto.

No obstante, la pelea no duró mucho más, debido a que la directora Tsunade hizo acto de presencia. Todo el alumnado se paralizó.

— ¿Quién inició esto?— inquirió la directora con voz autoritaria.

Al instante, la mayoría de los jóvenes apuntaron a Karin, la chica con más mala fama y reputación de la escuela.

— ¡¿Qué?!— bufó indignada. Suigetsu, ubicado a su lado, rió por lo bajo—. Pues yo no comencé sola, él me ayudó— y la pelirroja tomó al chico por el brazo.

—Esperen…

—Ustedes dos a mi oficina. Los demás a clases— y se fue del desastre sin darle la oportunidad a Suigetsu de defenderse.

—Ahora sí me quieres a tu lado, ¿verdad, bruja?

Los dos cómplices se encaminaron a la dirección, una vez allí, la autoridad escolar les impuso su castigo: limpiar todo el comedor. Obviamente hubo reclamos y berrinches, por parte de Karin más que nada, pero al fin y al cabo el castigo no se anuló.

— ¡Qué horror y qué asco! Todo esto es culpa tuya, Suigetsu— Karin volvió a quejarse mientras limpiaba el piso.

— ¡Sí, claro! Siempre soy yo el de la culpa— dijo el joven en tono sarcástico mientras limpiaba las mesas.

— ¡Diantres! Todo está saliéndome mal desde que miss popular apareció; pero ya verá, no dejaré que se meta en mi territorio.

—Y vamos de nuevo…

Así, el día para estos dos concluyó. En la escuela, la mañana siguiente, Karin llegó buscándole pleito a Sakura.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuál es tu problema, zanahoria con patas?— inquirió Sakura cuando Karin la empujó sin consideración alguna y sin razón aparente.

—Karin, deberías dejar esto para después de clases— sugirió Suigetsu.

—Tú no me des consejos, pez fuera del agua, no la perdonaré por todo lo que me ha hecho.

— ¡Oh, ya te recordé!— exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Eres esa tonta que chocó conmigo el primer día de clases. Ja, tu rostro incita a la gente a que lo golpee.

—Suficiente.

Karin se lanzó hacia Sakura para comenzar un pelea que la otra estaría gustosa de seguir. No obstante, en medio de la pelea hicieron su aparición Naruto y Sasuke. Como era de esperarse, Sasuke sometió a Sakura, abrazándola por detrás. Suigetsu sujetó a Karin.

— ¡Suéltame, Sasuke! Voy a darle su merecido a esa idiota.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima, salamandra!— Karin y Sakura forcejearon con fuerza, pero ninguno de los chicos cedió.

Karin, que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer, le propinó una fuerte patada a Suigetsu dándole en la espinilla, por lo que la soltó. Sakura se liberó cuando dio un pequeño salto y con la coronilla de su cabeza asestó un golpe en la boca de su amigo. La lucha femenina se retomó.

— ¡Es suficiente! ¡Paren ustedes dos!— la potente voz de la directora resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que los presentes se estremecieran de temor.

Al oír la voz, las jóvenes dejaron de pelear y aprovechando, Suigetsu y Sasuke alejaron a una de la otra. Itachi, como buen presidente, había contado del desastre que se estaba formando en aquel pasillo.

—Esta conducta es inaceptable— siguió Tsunade—. Ustedes dos quedan suspendidas el resto de la semana. No hay nada que ver aquí, todos a sus aulas.

—Espere, no puede suspenderme, arruinará mi reputación— repeló la pelirroja con enojo. A Sakura le dio igual.

—Señorita, si no se calma puedo no sólo suspenderla, sino expulsarla por completo— amenazó la voluptuosa mujer.

— ¡Eso es injusto!— y sintiéndose por completo abyecta la chica salió corriendo de allí. Sakura bufó.

—Princesita delicada de quinta. Bueno, mejor para mí, tengo vacaciones. Me voy— se despidió de todos.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar exactamente, teme?— inquirió Naruto que de alguna manera no había entendido nada—. ¿Por qué esas dos peleaban?

—No lo sé, dobe, no lo sé.

Karin caminaba por el patio escolar para dirigirse a la salida. Era increíble que esto estuviera pasándole. Su vida era por completo una desgracia, no sólo odiada por todos, sino que tampoco nada de lo que hacía le salía bien.

— ¡Oye, remolacha!

El grito que escuchó detrás de ella la sacó de sus tristes pensamientos. Se viró con rapidez y casi la golpea un casco si no fuera porque logró atajarlo.

— ¿Quieres matarme, sanguijuela?— gritó fúrica.

—No sería tan mala idea…

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?

—Aunque eso sería divertido, no estoy aquí para eso. Te llevaré a tu casa— informó mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento.

—No puedes hacerlo, te van a regañar— Karin lo siguió.

—Bueno, lo harían si me descubren; además, no es como si me importara mucho perder clases— dijo el chico sin preocupación alguna llegando a su motocicleta y montándola—. ¿No vienes?

Karin se puso el casco y montó la motocicleta sujetándose por la cintura de su amigo. Hicieron el recorrido en silencio.

— ¿Por qué todos me odian?— se atrevió a preguntar la chica una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta de su casa.

—No te odian todos… bueno, al menos ni yo ni Juugo te odiamos— Suigetsu trató de consolarla y mencionó a su otro amigo, tampoco nada popular a pesar de pertenecer al equipo de fútbol.

— ¡Sí, claro!— dijo ella de forma irónica—. De Juugo podría creerlo, él no me odia, ¿pero tú? No haces más que fastidiarme la vida.

— ¿Por qué crees que lo hago?— preguntó ahora él. Ella lo miró inquisidora—. Me cansa, me fastidia estar escuchando siempre tus quejas de que Sasuke no te hace caso. Él es siempre el tema principal de todo lo que dices, siempre tiene tu atención. ¿Por qué no puedes hablar así de mí? ¡Yo he sido tu amigo desde siempre! Siempre a tu lado…

Karin estaba más que impactada con todo lo que el chico le había dicho. ¿Eso era una declaración?

—Suigetsu, tú… ¿tú estás celoso?— inquirió con voz trémula, como temiendo la respuesta.

El peli-plateado apretó el casco que tenía entre sus manos y bajó su mirada; no obstante, en lugar de darle una respuesta a la joven, montó su moto y la encendió.

— ¡Espera, Suigetsu! Contesta lo que te pregunté— gritó Karin y se puso frente a la moto. Estaba en verdad confundida con lo que acababa de pasar y necesitaba una respuesta de él.

— ¡Muévete!

—No hasta que me respondas.

—Eres una…— Suigetsu cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. Bajó los hombros con derrota y anunció su sentencia—. Jamás debí haberte conocido.

Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe duro para la chica, quien conmocionada se hizo a un lado para dejar que Suigetsu continuara con su camino. Así lo hizo éste, se fue de allí sin perder un segundo más, dejando a Karin con una confusión enorme y un malestar emocional profundo, el cual aumentó en los días siguientes cuando descubrió que en efecto, Suigetsu no quería saber más de ella pues no había ido a visitarla en ningún momento. Esto acabó por hacerla desdichada aún más porque descubrió que soportaría el tiempo que fuera sin ver a Sasuke, pero no soportaba no ver a el Hozuki un solo día y eso tenía que decírselo.

La semana siguiente, lo primero que hizo al regresar a la escuela fue buscar a Suigetsu, a quien encontró en el patio trasero de las instalaciones, al parecer tomaba un descanso pues estaba muy a gusto echado en el pasto.

— ¡Suigetsu!— le habló mientras caminaba hacia él con paso veloz.

El muchacho de la mirada color violeta se levantó en el momento que escuchó la voz de la joven con gafas y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

—Suigetsu, espera, por favor. Te lo suplico— Karin aceleró más el paso y logró darle alcance a su amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres?— cuestionó él con una frialdad tal que el corazón de ella se sintió herido, más de lo que ya estaba.

—Suigetsu, tenemos que hablar— pidió con tranquilidad.

Ya no era la Karin que lo insultaba cada vez que lo veía o que procuraba burlarse de él todo el tiempo, la que presumía de lo que no tenía; no. Ahora hablaba una Karin muy lastimada que quería encontrar respuestas de él y de ella misma.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar. ¿Por qué no te vas con tu Sasuke querido? Quizás él quiera tener algo que ver contigo, aunque lo dudo.

— ¡No quiero ver a Sasuke, quiero verte a ti! Quiero hablar contigo. Sasuke no me interesa si no estás tú conmigo para hacerme ver la realidad. No me importa nada si no estás conmigo como solía ser antes. ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Puedo vivir sin Sasuke, pero sin ti me muero!

Suigetsu abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquella declaración por parte de Karin, naturalmente, sabía que ella exageraba, pero el que le dijera aquello era un comienzo… ¿de qué?

—Soy una tonta— sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por ella—, siempre te tuve frente a mí y jamás me di cuenta de que eras el más indicado de permanecer siempre a mi lado. Lo supe cuando estuve a punto de perderte. Lo siento.

Suigetsu no cabía en sí de toda la sorpresa que sentía. Ver a Karin llorar por otro lo destrozaba, pero verla llorar por culpa de él, lo pulverizaba. No obstante, aún no sabía si tomar todo aquello como verdad, tenía sus dudas.

—Yo… yo… no sé si creerte.

Karin lanzó un pequeño grito de agonía y se abalanzó contra él, proporcionándole golpes a puño cerrado en el pecho.

— ¡Oye…!

—Eres un completo idiota, Suigetsu. Tienes el honor de ser quien me saqué de las garras del chico más popular de la escuela y te atreves a dudar. Torpe, tonto, te odio, te odio.

Karin no se detuvo de golpear al chico hasta que sintió como un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon. Alzó su vista y miró aquellos ojos que ahora se le hacían preciosos y se perdió en ellos.

— ¿Qué clase de hechizo me has lanzado para llegar a quererte así como te quiero, bruja?— inquirió él con algo de sorna y a la vez dulzura.

—Los animales escurridizos siempre caen primero a mis encantos, salamandra.

Y con esta cariñosa declaración, los dos sellaron el inicio de algo nuevo con un profundo beso.

Días después.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, teme!— se escandalizó Naruto al escuchar aquella noticia por parte de su amigo.

—No bromeo, dobe. Karin y Suigetsu están saliendo. Él mismo me lo dijo el día de la práctica de fútbol y Juugo me lo confirmó— informó el morocho muy seguro.

—No es posible que esa princesita delicada, pelos color de hormiga y amargada consiguiera un novio— exclamó Sakura sin creer una palabra.

—Estoy diciendo que es la verdad. Además, creo que no hacen mala pareja, de hecho, me alegro por ellos— finalizó Sasuke recargándose en el respaldo del sillón de su sala y cerró los ojos

—Bueno, supongo que siempre es así. Tu amor verdadero siempre es aquel que tienes enfrente y no lo notas hasta muchísimo después, y este amor siempre triunfa aunque digas amar a alguien más con locura— volvió a hablar Sakura, exponiendo su creer.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello y miró a Sakura sintiendo de pronto como el corazón se le aceleraba.

—Eso no es cierto, Sakura-chan— negó Naruto nada convencido—. Si así fuera, sería casi obvio que Hinata y yo termináramos juntos y eso sería extraño. Ella es como un bicho raro, siempre escondiéndose de todos— avaló sin saber aún de los sentimientos de la mencionada hacia él.

—Claro que es verdad, ¿tú qué opinas, Sasuke?

Sasuke ni cuenta se dio cuando le hablaron, seguí muy ensimismado mirando a la pelirrosa.

— ¿Teme?

— ¿Qué tienes, Sasuke? ¿Por qué me miras así de raro?— inquirió la chica del grupo sintiéndose incómoda por aquella mirada.

— ¿Eh?— Sasuke reaccionó y notando cómo había mirado a Sakura, enrojeció de vergüenza—. Eh, yo… lo siento… yo… ¿No quieren ir al Ichiraku? ¡Yo invito!

— ¡Pero claro que por supuesto que sí!— gritó Naruto sin pensarlo ni un momento.

Por lo que Sakura accedió también y de esta manera olvidaron el pequeño incidente de momentos atrás, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

* * *

**A que sí les gustó a muchos el final. Jojojo, como que los sopechaba, aunque espero sus respuestas para ver qué tal y algo sí se los aseguro, las cosas se ponen buenas y el sasusaku empieza a salir a flote. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Hasta otra.**


	7. Fin de semana playero Parte 1

**¡Buenas, gente! Pues, como era de esperarse -eso creo- aquí estoy yo con el siguiente capítulo de este fin tan extraño aclarando que, por largo, lo dividiré en dos, además de que aparece Sai-kun. Amo a ese chico :D -cuestión de gustos. Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer y más gracias todavía a los que me dejan sus reviwes. A ustedes la parte uno de la conti.  
**

**¡Disfruten!  
**

* * *

**Cap. 7: Fin de semana playero (Parte 1)  
**

— ¡Chicos pónganme atención un momento!— pidió Andrea a sus compañeros que hacían un caos en el salón.

Esa hora la tenían libre porque uno de los profesores había faltado y ella, como delegada de la clase, debía notificarles un anuncio importante, una buena noticia y necesitaba la opinión de todos. Sin embargo, aprovechando la ausencia del docente, el alumnado no era más que un desastre. Una acá, otros allá, otros fuera del aula, algunos más gritando, jugando, peleando.

— ¡Oigan…!— estaba por intentar tener la atención de todos cuando un fuerte silbido la silenció a ella y a todos.

An viró su cabeza noventa grados encontrándose con un atractivo joven de cabello como el ébano, tez pálida y ojos tan negros como un profundo hoyo. De alguna manera muy parecido a Sasuke Uchiha, aunque no del todo.

—Por favor, chicos, la delegada quiere hablar, dejémosla.

—Gracias, Sai-kun— agradeció a su compañero y amigo, luego se dirigió a la clase—. Chicos, escuchen esto. El padre de Sai-kun aceptó la petición de él de que todo el grupo podría viajar a su gran casa de verano ubicada a la orilla del mar este fin de semana. ¿Qué les parece un viaje todo pagado a la playa?

Todos lanzaron exclamaciones de júbilo dando a entender claramente que estaban contentos con el acuerdo efectuado.

— ¡Entonces preparen sus permisos y su equipaje que tendremos un fin de semana playero!

Llegó el viernes de esa semana que era el día acordado para ir a la mansión de Sai. Todo el grupo se encontraba en el autobús rentado que les consiguió el padre de Sai. El viaje sería largo, de varias horas.

— ¡Imagínate, Sasuke!— habló Sakura emocionada—. Tú, An-chan, la playa… ¡es el escenario perfecto para que te le declares! Ya sabes lo que dicen: "no existe lugar más romántico que la playa", y… ¡¿al menos estás escuchando algo de lo que digo?!— inquirió la pelirrosa al notar como Sasuke, sentado en el asiento que daba a la ventana miraba por esta con despreocupación.

—Estoy oyéndote, Sakura, es sólo que… me gustaría que dejaras lo de An por un momento, al menos este fin de semana.

—De eso nada, Sasuke. Si hay lugar hecho para este tipo de ocasiones es la playa, así que aquí será donde te declares. Déjamelo a mí. Y no quiero escuchar más negativas de tu parte o señor puño podría chocar en tu cara— Sakura mostró su mano encrespada.

Sasuke sintió el temor que ella quiso transmitir y no pudo hacer más que suspirar con cansancio y derrota.

Las horas transcurrieron y para antes de que el astro rey se dispusiera alumbrar la otra mitad del planeta, los muchachos se encontraban frente a la elegante casona. Todos exclamaron asombrados mientras la servidumbre les daba la bienvenida y acomodaba a todos en las muchas habitaciones que había, encontradas en la planta alta de la mansión. La parte baja se limitaba a tener el enorme vestíbulo, la amplia sala, el gran comedor, la extensa cocina y un vasto baño con jacuzzi incluido.

— ¡No puede ser!— gritó Sakura contenta echándose sobre la gran cama de su habitación—. Estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas y no dejo de sorprenderme.

An, que sería su compañera de cuarto, dejó sus cosas en la otra enorme cama y le sonrió a la joven de mirada jade.

—Yo me sorprendí igual la primera vez que vine— aseguró divertida.

—Así que ya había estado aquí, ¿eh? ¿De dónde conoces a Sai?— preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—Oh, somos amigos de la infancia… bueno, de la pre-adolescencia. Siempre tengo la dicha de estar en el mismo salón que él, pero no soy tan cercana a él como lo soy con Naruto— explicó la morena.

—Ya veo— soltó con un deje de alivio.

—Bueno, es hora de que sirvan la cena, bajemos.

Las chicas bajaron al comedor, donde la comida y estaba servida en la larga mesa. Sólo faltaban los invitados que poco a poco fueron llegando, y cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Sai habló:

—Estimados compañeros y amigos, espero que su estadía aquí sea lo más cómoda posible. Las personas ubicadas detrás de sus asientos estarán a su disposición en cualquier momento por lo que les ruego pidan lo que sea. Ahora bien, aclaro que hoy no alcanzamos a hacer nada por el largo camino, pero las actividades programadas para mañana serán las siguientes: al levantar el alba desayunaremos y luego iremos a pasear por las cavernas; seguidamente se hará un concurso de veleros y natación. Llegará la hora de la comida y después de ésta se hará un torneo de castillos de arena para finalizar con una fogata y baile. Para el domingo se ha preparado un concurso de surfeo y un viaje por los arrecifes cercanos. Después de la comida podrán hacer lo que quieran y al anochecer espero que puedan ir al pueblo, donde habrá una celebración que se hace cada mes, y les aseguro que la cosa se pondrá muy buena. Sin más que decir, espero disfruten el viaje.

Todos aplaudieron al oír los planes pues les pareció muy bien y, teniendo esto en mente, terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a sus recamaras a descansar.

—No es posible que tenga siempre la desgracia de ser tu compañero de cuarto, dobe— se quejó Sasuke acomodándose para dormir.

—Yo debería ser el que se queje, teme. Tener a la seriedad y responsabilidad de compañero no es nada divertido, me vas a pegar lo aburrido— se defendió Naruto acostándose en su cama—. Pero no permitiré que nada del mundo me arruine estas mini-vacaciones de lujo con todo pagado.

—En eso te apoyo, dobe.

Y con esto, todos en la residencia de Sai se quedaron dormidos para tener energía los dos días que se avecinaban.

Llegó la mañana siguiente y después de desayunar pusieron en marcha los planes ya dichos, iniciando con el paseo por las cavernas en donde Sai, que era el guía, contó una historia. Una leyenda urbana sobre esas cavernas y una mujer que murió allí y esto terminó por ponerle a más de uno la piel de gallina. Después, continuaron con la carrera de veleros.

—Sakura, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo vamos en el mismo bote?— preguntó Sasuke.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sabes manejar esas cosas?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que soy un Naruto diagonal inútil?

— ¡Estoy escuchando eso, teme!

—No seré yo tu compañera, Sasuke. Itachi ya me escogió y Naruto está con Hinata, así que tú irás con An. Espera aquí, voy por ella.

Y sin darle oportunidad a Sasuke de decir nada, Sakura fue en busca de An para convencerla de que fuera la compañera de su amigo. Ella aceptó sin problemas y ya conformados los equipos, emprendieron el recorrido dictado para la competencia.

—No entiendo el afán que tienes de juntar a Andrea y a Sasuke en todo, Sakura— comentó Itachi a su acompañante mientras recorrían el basto océano azul.

— ¡No me digas que no lo has notado, Itachi!— Sakura dejó de disfrutar el hecho de que tuvieran la delantera en la carrera.

— ¿Notar qué?

—Que Sasuke está loco por An-chan y yo lo estoy ayudando a que pueda declarársele.

— ¿Sasuke quiere con Andrea?— repitió el joven mayor impactado—. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado… es decir, es extraño, supongo— siguió diciendo con un deje de desconcierto.

—Es más que obvio, ¿no entiendo cómo no te enteraste? Y…— Sakura se interrumpió al notar como el velero de Naruto los rebasaba—. Itachi, ajusta esa vela, no podemos dejarnos ganar.

El moreno hizo lo ordenado y al ajustar la vela comenzaron a tomar velocidad, notando como el velero de Sasuke se acercaba a ellos con rapidez. Entre esos tres botes estaba la lucha para definir el ganador. En eso, Naruto hizo que su velero chocara con el de Sasuke y el chico cayó por la borda debido al fuerte impacto.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— gritó Andrea con preocupación, sujetándose bien de donde pudo.

Naruto rió tanto por lo que acaba de hacer que no notó que el viento cambió de rumbo haciendo que la vela se moviera, por lo que ésta logró golpearlo y el rubio salió disparado del bote.

— ¡Naruto-kun!— gritó Hinata asustada tratando de divisar al chico que amaba caer.

— ¡Itachi, cuidado!— sobresalió el grito de la pelirrosa cuando descubrió que estaban por acercarse a un banco de arena.

Itachi maniobró el timón como pudo para evitar chocar con el banco aquel; no obstante, apenas si logró evitar que el bote se volcara, pues la parte trasera logró dar con la arena. El velero se movió con brusquedad y Sakura, que no se sujetaba de nada, salió del bote y calló al agua. Las cabelleras azabache, amarilla y rosada se miraban en la superficie del manto líquido.

—Todo es culpa tuya, dobe— reclamó Sasuke.

— ¡Estás loco! La culpa es tuya por ser tan torpe, teme— se defendió el nombrado.

— ¡Cállense los dos si no quieren que el mar sea su tumba!— gritó Sakura enfadada.

Fue así como ninguno de ellos ganó aquella carrera. Cuando todos arribaron a la playa y se les dio un premio a los ganadores, comenzaron con los preparativos para el concurso de natación, donde los hombres sería lo que participarían a petición de las chicas, que en esta ocasión no quisieron apoyar el evento, pero que estarían gustosas de animar a sus compañeros.

Esta vez la competencia también se vio muy rigurosa, pues a la cabeza iban los hermanos Uchiha que sin lugar a dudas eran unos atletas de primera; sin embargo, Sai los acompañaba en el frente demostrando así lo buen nadador que era, por lo que la lucha por el liderazgo se tornó complicada. Finalmente, después de mucho empeño por parte de los tres, ninguno de los dos Uchiha consiguió el primer lugar en la carrera.

Todos recibieron a Sai con porras por su éxito.

—Fue una competencia divertida— aseguró Sai una vez le dieron el premio y le daba la mano a Itachi y Sasuke como señal de estar bien. Ellos la aceptaron sin problema.

Una vez esto, todos fueron a comer una deliciosa barbacoa al aire libre. Terminaron de comer y se inició el torneo de castillos de arena.

— ¡Es increíble que perdieras la natación!— exclamó Sakura más como un regaño dirigido a Sasuke cuando él se le acercó a pedirle que fuera su compañera en el torneo—. Parece que a An-chan le gustan los nadadores, no hizo más que felicitar a Sai por su triunfo. Ese debiste ser tú— siguió diciendo. Sasuke la escuchó en silencio—. En fin, para que la sorprendas no puedes perder el concurso de castillos de arena, ¿entiendes? Ella será tu pareja— anunció al recordar que el torneo era en binas.

— ¿An será mi compañera? ¿Y tú?— preguntó el azabache un tanto desilusionado.

—Yo volví a emparejarme con Itachi, así que anda, no hagas esperar a tu chica.

Con esto, aclarando todo, el torneo dio inicio y todos tuvieron entre dos y tres horas para hacerlo y por medio de mayoría de votos se decidió cuál era el mejor. El de Naruto ganó y por mucho. Hizo casi una réplica exacta de un catillo medieval en pequeña escala.

— ¿Quién es el inútil ahora, teme? ¿Quién es el inútil?— preguntó el rubio burlón y sintiéndose orgulloso de su obra maestra, reprochándole a Sasuke que su castillo no obtuvo ni un voto.

—Está bien, Sasuke, no era importante ganar— aseveró Andrea dándole ánimo al pelinegro, quien asintió con una sonrisa mientras Naruto saltaba feliz de aquí para allá y Sakura golpeaba su cabeza con la palma de su mano, decepcionada.

Con esto dieron su premio al rubio y a Hinata y comenzaron a encender la fogata que se había programado para esas horas de la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, dispuesto a descansar de esa mitad del globo terráqueo. Con el paso del tiempo, los chicos se animaron a sacar a las chicas a bailar alrededor de la fogata. Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, quien se mantenía sentada frente a la hoguera.

—Deberías aprovechar y bailar con An-chan— aconsejó la pelirrosa al ver que su amigo tomaba asiento a su lado.

—He estado mucho tiempo con ella este día, es hora de estar contigo un rato.

—A mí me ves todos los días, Sasuke. Casi que me la vivo en tu casa y a An-chan no la ves lo que te gustaría, ¿no?

—Creo que… me acostumbré a tu presencia porque hoy extrañé pasar tiempo de calidad contigo.

Sakura miró a Sasuke un momento y luego volvió a dirigir su atención al escenario que mostraban Naruto, An e Itachi. La morena pasaba de los brazos del hermano mayor de Sasuke a los de Naruto y viceversa hasta que finalmente Sai la acaparó por completo. Sintió que Sasuke se alzaba de su lugar y le extendía su mano.

—Bailemos un rato— pidió éste con voz profunda.

Sakura lo miró extrañada. No se suponía que ella debía bailar con él. Él debía bailar con An. Estaba por decir eso cuando él volvió a decir:

—Sólo un minuto, por favor— casi rogó.

—Prometes bailar con An-chan cuando acabes conmigo— dijo Sakura con seriedad.

—Lo prometo— avaló su amigo y con la confianza de su promesa, Sakura aceptó bailar con él, por lo que ambos se dirigieron al las orillas del fuego.

No obstante, la promesa se vio olvidada cuando este par se la pasó bailando toda la velada hasta que todos se fueron a dormir, acabando así ese día de playa.

* * *

**Insisto, las partes finales les están encantando. Ah, no tengo nada que decir salvo:  
**

**Hasta otra.**


	8. Fin de semana playero Parte 2

**Hm, no estoy segura de si tardé mucho esta vez o no; lo que sí sé es que no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que le doy las gracias porque siguen leyendo este fic y más aún gracias a los que me dejan sus reviews. El capítulo.  
**

**¡Disfruten!  
**

* * *

**Cap. 7: Fin de semana playero (Parte 2)  
**

Los rayos solares matutinos alumbraron la playa aquella, indicando que un nuevo día amanecía y junto a él todos en la mansión de Sai; por lo que se apresuraron a iniciar con los arreglos de ese día domingo, comenzando con el delicioso desayuno y seguir con el recorrido a los arrecifes cercanos. Toda la mocedad se subió al bote especializado para este tipo de paseos que contaba con una parte del suelo hecha de un grueso vidrio que permitía la vista a los viajeros.

—Esta playa es popularmente famosa por la variedad de vida marina y por sus grandes y coloridos arrecifes— informó Sai al notar como todos sus compañeros se encontraban maravillados de la hermosura del paisaje acuático.

Una vez terminaron de ver todo lo que el ojiverde quería mostrarles, arribaron a la orilla del mar y empezaron los preparativos para el concurso de surfeo.

—No puedo creer que una vez más muestre ser inferior a ti, teme— se quejó Naruto mirando como Sasuke enceraba su tabla de surf para concursar.

—No dramatices tanto, dobe. Si te fijas bien, la mayoría de los del salón no saben practicar el deporte y eso es más natural, así que no te preocupes. Además, recuerda que cuando yo aprendí el surf era muy pequeño y no creo recordarlo. ¡No lo he practicado en años!— intentó consolarlo Sasuke, cosa que funcionó hasta que llegó Sakura con su propia tabla.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No me digas que tú también sabes surfear!— se escandalizó el rubio mientras Sasuke la miraba con curiosidad.

—En efecto. Cuando vivía en California el océano nos quedaba a escasa media hora de trayecto y eran constantes las visitas a la playa. He de eso que aprendiera todo lo relacionado con el mar— explicó la pelirrosa con orgullo.

Naruto se deprimió por no poder estar a la altura de sus dos amigos.

—Me gustaría ser tan genial como ustedes dos— se lamentó con tristeza, en un susurro.

—Yo… yo creo que eres… genial en muchas cosas, N-Naruto-kun— lo animó Hinata que había llegado junto con Sakura y no la notaron hasta que habló.

Naruto miró a la pequeña figura de la tímida chica un momento para después sonreír como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

—Gracias por creerlo, Hinata-chan— dijo más animado.

—Bueno, bueno, no perdamos más tiempo que la competencia está por comenzar— dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar. Los demás la siguieron.

Una vez todos listos iniciaron la competencia. Cada uno de los participantes ponía un esfuerzo enorme para ganar. Si bien, era cierto que no había muchos concursantes a quienes eliminar, los pocos que había eran por demás buenos; y no se hablara de Sakura, quien, a pesar der ser la única mujer entre los participantes, mostraba su habilidad en el deporte haciendo trucos, ganándose la atención de los espectadores.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, los competidores comenzaron a ser eliminados unos tras otros, entre ellos Sai. No fue hasta el final que quedaron el Uchiha y la Haruno. Los dos remontaron una ola mientras disputaban ente sí por el título de ganador. En esas estaba cuando Sakura se le adelantó a Sasuke y se le atravesó en su trayecto. Asombrado, el morocho se balanceó y trató de alejarse de su amiga adentrándose al tubo que la ola formaba; no obstante, tardó demasiado allí adentro por lo que la gran masa de agua lo alcanzó y lo derribó.

Los jóvenes que se mantenían en la playa hicieron un bullicio enorme al saber quién había resultado vencedor. Muchos se contentaron y otros se decepcionaron del líder de fútbol de su escuela. Notaron como Sakura se acercaba a ellos y como Sasuke emergía de la superficie. Una vez la pelirrosa llegó a tierra le entregaron su premio y entre algunos hombres alzaron la tabla de Sakura con ella sobre ésta, festejando su victoria. Cuando hubo terminado la turba, se dispusieron a comer del buffet que el anfitrión había organizado.

—No es posible que no hayas ganado ningún evento, Sasuke— comentó Sakura bastante desilusionada—. ¡Incluso Naruto tuvo su premio!

—No empieces por favor, Sakura. No estoy de humor para tus burlas— pidió el pelinegro tratando de decidir qué comer de entre todo el buffet.

—Creo que el que conquistes a An-chan por tu destreza en los deportes no ayudará mucho en tu cometido— siguió Sakura—. Es por eso que aprovecharás el resto de al tarde para estar con ella y declarártele.

— ¿En serio?— inquirió el chico entornando los ojos. Sakura asintió feliz. Sasuke suspiró—. Bien, ¿y qué se supone que harás tú en todo ese rato?— preguntó con enorme curiosidad.

—No re preocupes por mí, Sasuke. Puedo arreglármelas para no aburrirme. Lo que importa aquí eres tú y An-chan, ¿entiendes?

El aludido asintió con pesadez. Una vez concluido esta charla se dispusieron a degustar sus alimentos junto a la grata compañía de amigos y conocidos. Un par de horas después todos se encontraban haciendo lo que creyeron mejor conveniente, a saber, descansar un poco; ya fuera sentados bajo la sombra de un parasol o bajo el sol vespertino quienes quisieran obtener un lindo bronceado. Andrea se alejó de sus compañeros y Sasuke, por órdenes de Sakura, fue tras ella.

—An, espera— le habló y ella se detuvo sonriéndole, por lo que el ojinegro le dio alcance—. ¿A dónde te diriges?— preguntó con buena intención.

—Quiero caminar solamente. Disfrutar de la tranquilidad, la vista, la brisa. Sentir la arena entre mis dedos.

—Ya veo… así que quieres estar sola. En ese caso será mejor que me vaya, yo…

— ¿Te gustaría pasear a mi lado, Sasuke-kun?— inquirió la morena interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿No te incomoda?

—En absoluto; además, podrías ayudarme a encontrar conchas y caracoles. Siempre hago eso cuando voy a la playa— explicó con mirada serena.

Sasuke asintió y caminó al lado de Andrea mientras conversaban amenamente sin problema alguno cosa que Sasuke notó de inmediato e hizo que se preguntara dónde había quedado esa timidez y ese nerviosismo que tanto lo caracterizaban cuando hablaba con Andrea. Descubrió que de un tiempo para acá habían desaparecido y eso lo tranquilizó.

—Ya hemos recorrido un buen trecho y ya nos alejamos de los demás. ¿No crees que es hora de volver, Sasuke-kun?

—Creo que sí, hay que regresar; además, no sé tú pero considero que tenemos suficientes caracoles y conchas como para adornar una habitación— señaló mirando sus brazos llenos de lo mencionado, así como los brazos de la morena que estaban igual.

—Tienes razón, vamos— y emprendieron el regreso hablando más y más.

Si bien, Sasuke no pudo declarársele a An como lo hubiera querido su amiga, no vio la necesidad de hacerlo. Por lo que continuó con la agradable compañía de la chica sin tener ninguna presión de algún tipo.

En tanto, mientras todos disfrutaban de la tarde dominguera, Sakura hacía lo mismo pero a su estilo; es decir, surfeando. Había estado deambulando sin tener nada qué hacer, incluso habías comido una merienda y al final optó por surfear un rato antes de que el sol se ocultara.

Sasuke y Andrea estaban por llegar a donde sus compañeros cuando el chico se detuvo de improvisto.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?— cuestionó An con extrañeza.

—An, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo— comenzó a decir el joven pensando que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad que Sakura le había dado.

Una enorme ola hizo que la pelirrosa perdiera el equilibrio por lo que cayó al agua. Salió a la superficie dispuesta a seguir con la diversión, por lo que se dispuso a subir a su tabla nuevamente, cuando sintió un fuerte calambre en su pierna derecha. Un pequeño grito salió de su boca.

— ¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme?— indagó An más extrañada.

—Bueno, verás yo…

— ¡Teme!— la voz de Naruto lo interrumpió.

— ¿Qué quieres, dobe?— preguntó con voz poco amigable debido a al intervención.

— ¿Has visto a Sakura-chan? ¡No la encuentro!

El músculo engarrotado evitó que pudiera moverse con agilidad por lo que las olas la movían a su antojo. Agradeció en gran manera que estuviera sosteniéndose de la tabla; sin embargo, eso no duró mucho porque otra enorme ola la envolvió provocando que soltara la tabla y ésta se alejó de ella. Ahora estaba en grandes problemas.

— ¿Cómo que no la encuentras?— volvió a preguntar Sasuke y su preocupación se hizo evidente.

—No lo sé, la perdí de vista un par de minutos y al siguiente ya no estaba…

—Si serás… Hay que encontrarla— sugirió Sasuke. Los otros dos asintieron y emprendieron su misión dirigiéndose a los demás.

— ¿Han visto a Sakura-chan?— le preguntó An a alguien y al igual que los otros a quienes había preguntado, contestó de manera negativa.

—No puedo creer que nadie la haya visto— bramó el morocho con ira mal contenida.

— ¡Miren allá!— gritó una de las chicas y señaló el agua—. ¿Qué es eso?

A una considerable distancia se lograba distinguir una puntito rosa.

—No será que… ¡Sasuke!— Naruto no terminó de formular sus sospechas cuando su mejor amigo se había lanzado al mar.

—Iré por ayuda— comunicó Hinata mientras corría a la casona.

Sasuke nadó lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras, las fuerzas de Sakura comenzaron a abandonarla. Se había esforzado lo más que pudo para permanecer viva; sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no fueron los suficientes porque el engarrotamiento no disminuyó y ella no logró hacer nada al respecto a que tenía sus brazos ocupados tratando de permanecer a flote, por lo que éstos se cansaron hasta que no pudo luchar contra el ir y venir de las olas, comenzando a sumergirse.

Perdió el conocimiento por lo que ya no supo que Sasuke había logrado verla en la distancia y se había sumergido para alcanzarla. Una vez tuvo a Sakura en sus brazos salió del agua y nadó con vigor hasta la orilla, siendo su principal interés el que su amiga estuviera con bien. Cuando llegaron a la playa, Sasuke colocó a la joven sobre la arena, boca arriba.

— ¡Aléjense, dennos espacio! — escupió el Uchiha un tanto irritado al ver como sus compañeros se acercaban a ellos, curiosos.

Los jóvenes hicieron lo que Sasuke les dijo y retrocedieron. Ante esto, el pelinegro recordó que en la secundaria le habían enseñado lo básico en lo referente a los primeros auxilios, por lo que poniendo en práctica su aprendizaje, el joven comenzó a presionar el pecho de Sakura y en seguida realizó la respiración de boca a boca. Repitió el proceso sin resultados.

El alumnado miró aquello con expresiones de miedo, angustia y tristeza. Sakura no reaccionaba.

—Por favor, Sakura— habló Sasuke tan quedamente que fue como si se dirigiera a él mismo—. Tienes que levantarte, Sakura, te lo suplico. No puedes dejarme. ¿Qué haré sin ti? Sakura, despierta, no me hagas esto. Yo te…

La prolongada tos que emanó de la garganta de la chica, junto al agua tragada, interrumpió el discurso de Sasuke. Todos los presentes soltaron el aliento que inconscientemente habían estado reteniendo ante el suceso presenciado. Sasuke, en cambio, se abalanzó contra Sakura sin importarle el hecho de que ésta estuviera por completa confundida, abrazándola. Los dos temblaban. Sakura por el fresco que comenzaba a sentirse al indicar que pronto anochecería, y Sasuke por el profundo terror que había sentido ante la idea de perder a su amiga. Nadie notó que junto a las gotas que escurrían de los dos jóvenes abrazados corrían otras gotas de agua salada provenientes de los ojos del moreno y unos mechones evitaban que éstas se vieran.

—En verdad nos asustaste, Sakura-chan— comentó Hinata a su amiga mientras la cobijaba con un cobertor para que entrara en calor. Ya se encontraban dentro de la villa, en la habitación de Sakura.

—Lo bueno es que estás bien— concluyó Andrea entregándole una taza con té verde.

—Gracias, chicas— agradeció Sakura dándole un sorbo al té.

—Bueno, la cena está casi lista, será mejor que bajemos— sugirió Naruto que también se encontraba allí junto a Sasuke, quien simplemente no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde el incidente.

—Adelántense ustedes, en un momento los alcanzo— informó Sakura.

Sus amigos asintieron y salieron de la recámara, salvo Sasuke que no se movió ni un milímetro.

— ¿Te le declaraste a An-chan? — cuestionó la pelirrosa. El joven negó con la cabeza y Sakura suspiró para seguir—: Sasuke, si no pones de tu parte no importa cuántas oportunidades tengas, no podrás decirle a An-chan que la amas.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto. La Haruno volvió a lanzar un suspiro. Se levantó de la cama, donde había permanecido sentada, y se encaminó a la puerta. Se detuvo en el umbral de ésta y volviendo su cabeza un poco para mirar a su amigo, le dijo:

—Todos deben estar esperándonos para cenar. Nos vemos abajo— y desapareció.

Sasuke se mantuvo en su lugar unos cuantos minutos más y antes de dirigir sus pasos a donde sabía estaban los demás, lanzó una pregunta a la soledad que lo acompañaba.

—Si no la amo, ¿por qué habría de decírselo?

La lozanía completa se encontraba en el comedor, había terminado de disfrutar una deliciosa cena.

— ¡Es hora del postre!— exclamó Sai que se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa.

—Permíteme traer los platos, Sai-kun— pidió An mientras se ponía de pie.

—Oh, no; no tienes que hacerlo, yo…

—Quiero hacerlo— lo interrumpió ella para dirigirse a la cocina.

El chico pálido la miró con tristeza, pero al instante sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?— preguntó con ánimos. Todos reventaron en gritos y aplausos de emoción. Sai movió las manos para que guardaran silencio y prosiguió—: Me alegra en gran manera que se hubieran divertido. La principal razón por la que organicé este viaje fue para que todos conviviéramos como grupo y para que tuvieran una buena impresión de todo esto. Yo quería recordarlos así, juntos como una especie de familia y les agradezco que hayan cumplido mi deseo, ahora sí podré irme tranquilo. Mañana en la noche me mudo a América.

El sonoro ruido de algo rompiéndose en mil pedazos atrajo la atención de todos, por lo que dirigieron su mirada hacia dónde provino el sonido, encontrándose con una pasmada Andrea. La noticia de que Sai se mudaría había impactado tanto a la morena que soltó los platos de porcelana donde servirían el postre.

—Andrea— la llamó Sai levantándose de su silla.

La voz del pelinegro sacó a An de su ensimismamiento y miró el desastre que había provocado.

— ¡Cielos, qué torpe soy!— se lamentó la chica acuclillándose para recoger los pedazos de porcelana.

—Andrea, deja eso, no pasa nada— Sai se dirigió a su amiga se inclinó a su lado—. Son sólo platos, no te mortifiques.

La joven alzó su vista y clavó sus orbes cafés en los negros de Sai y sin poder contenerse dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

—En verdad lo lamento— repitió antes de ponerse de pie y salir del comedor.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo en el lugar. Sakura, sentada frente a Sasuke, movió la cabeza en manera de señal para que el pelinegro fuera a consolar a An. Entendiendo el mensaje, el joven se levantó de su asiento y fue a buscar a la chica.

—Iré por el postre— dijo Sai irguiéndose mientras veía a Sasuke salir del comedor.

**POV'S Sasuke**

Salí de la mansión buscando a An. Había ido a su habitación y no estaba, por lo que, deduje, estaba afuera. En efecto, sentada en una de las sillas playeras An lloraba. Me detuve antes de acercarme mucho. No soy bueno para consolar, ¿qué hacer? Suspiré y caminé hacia ella sentándome a su lado. Noté que al verme, volvió su cabeza un poco para que no viera llorar.

—Sai-kun… ¿está molesto? — inquirió con voz ronca intentando que los sollozos no salieran.

—Oh, no; ya sabes lo que dijo. Eran platos insignificantes— le dije para animarla. Ella asintió y o volví a suspirar—. An… no lloras sólo por los platos, ¿verdad?

El llanto de ella incrementó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

—No puedo creer que se vaya, Sasuke-kun. Se supone que no debería importarme, pero en realidad me duele mucho— explico de manera entrecortada.

Me limité a mirarla. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella se tranquilizó.

— ¿Sabes algo? — Me preguntó de repente y cabeceé dándole la oportunidad de continuar—. Debería agradecer lo que ha pasado. Ya sabes, que Sai-kun se vaya. Ahora quiero enfocarme de lleno en los estudios y el tener un novio, un enamorado o que el chico de que te gusta esté en tu salón sería una distracción para lograr mi objetivo, ¿no crees?

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa la cual correspondí con otra al momento de responder con alegría inocultable:

—No sabes lo bien que me hace oír eso.

— ¿Por qué? — cambió su mueca a una inquisidora.

—Olvídalo— sugerí desviando mi mirada de ella.

Era definitivo, por Andrea no sentía más que cariño de amigos. Por eso ya no me resultaba difícil hablar con ella. Había necesitado tiempo para descubrir que no estaba enamorado de ella, sólo creía estarlo. Me gustaba, sí; pero fue un gusto pasajero. Yo realmente amaba a alguien más, alguien que siempre está a mi lado cuando la necesito y cuando no, y que no había notado hasta pocos días atrás. Y sin embargo, necesité casi perderla para poder aceptar mis propios sentimientos.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Dense prisa o nos perderemos la fiesta! — nos gritó una voz.

An y yo dirigimos nuestra atención a dónde provino la voz encontrándonos con la chica que había estado ocupando mis pensamientos las últimas horas. La chica de la que me había enamorado como jamás creí enamorarme. Sakura Haruno.

—¡Ya vamos, Sakura-chan! — le gritó mi compañera con una sonrisa mientras se alzaba de su asiento. Se dirigió a mí—. Vamos a la fiesta, Sasuke-kun.

Asentí con ánimos y así, ambos nos dirigimos al grupo de jóvenes que salían de la mansión con la intención de asistir a la celebración mensual del pueblo. Sin lugar a dudas, este fin de semana lo recordaré por siempre.

* * *

**Esto sí les gustó todavía más. Jejeje, los dejo y se me cuidan.  
**

**Hasta otra.**


	9. ¡Declaración inesperada!

**Uh, ahora sí que me tardé más de la cuenta, eso no tiene perdón ni mucho menos excusa. No diré mucho salvo que agradezco enormemente sus reviews y que sigan leyéndome. A ustedes el capítulo.  
**

**¡Disfruten!  
**

* * *

**Cap. 8: ¡Declaración inesperada!**

**POV'S Sasuke**

Han pasado diez días desde que descubrí… acepté, más que nada, lo que siento en realidad por Sakura. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho porque… pues no le he dicho nada sobre mi sentir hacia ella. ¡No puedo hacerlo! Si no pude declarármele a una chica dulce y simpática, ¿cómo podría hacerlo con una de duro carácter que fácilmente podría romper algo de mi anatomía? Me estremecí. No, no podía decirle.

Suspiré abatido sintiéndome el ser más indigno de todos. Se suponía que yo era una persona muy segura de mí misma. Nunca tuve problemas para tratar a la gente, nunca me puse nervioso alguna vez por ser el centro de atención, todo lo contrario; me gustaba ser visto por todos. Y ahora, ¿me retraigo de hablar de mis sentimientos a la que fue mi mejor amiga desde la niñez? ¿A la que siempre le contaba todo? Negué con la cabeza. No era más que un falso que aparentaba ser lo que no era en realidad.

De estar acostado de lado, giré un poco para quedar boca arriba y poder mirar el techo de mi habitación como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Últimamente el cubo que conformaba mi recámara se había convertido en mi refugio, protegiéndome del exterior y de los problemas que en éste hay; mi cama se había vuelto mi acompañante cotidiana, era tranquilizante.

— ¡Sasuke!— escuché la voz de la persona que había estado ocupando mis pensamientos momentos antes.

La voz provino de la planta baja. Escuché los veloces pasos de Sakura que subían las escaleras con prisa hasta que éstos se detuvieron frente a mi puerta, que al instante se abrió con brusquedad. No me inmuté ante la reacción de la pelirrosa ni me molesté en mirarla, me limité a seguir acostado con mi vista arriba.

— ¡Sasuke! Esto hablándote, ¿no me oyes?— preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi cama y me miraba—. ¿Qué tienes? Has estado raro estos días, ¿te pasa algo?

—Me he sentido un poco enfermo, pero no es nada— le aseguré mientras me erguía para quedar sentado.

Así pude verla mejor. Vestía de manera casual, un tanto informal, pero se veía cómoda y fresca. Era tan linda; no obstante, pude notar un parche en su sien izquierda, un poco escondido entre el cabello que traía suelto, pero aún así se notaba. Me alarmé.

— ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¿Qué te pasó?— me levanté de la cama por completo y señalé la herida.

—Oh, no es nada. No vi la puerta de la alacena abierta y choqué con ésta— me informó tocándose el parche.

—Te caes de las escaleras, te resbalas en el baño, chocas con las puertas de las alacenas, ¿y yo soy el que actúa raro?— inquirí de manera irónica—. Creo que eres tú la que tiene algo. No sueles ser tan torpe.

—No han sido mis días— declaró restándole importancia al asunto—. Lo importante aquí es cómo te ha estado yendo con An-chan. ¿Te ha dicho algo de lo "regalos" que le has dado?

Y es que desde que volvimos de la playa, Sakura se había puesto en un plan de que casi todos los días había estado enviándole algunos presentes a An con el falso dictamen de que yo se los hacía llegar. Ya fueran ramos de flores, adornos, globos, lo que fuese. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Andrea para aclarar lo de los dichosos "obsequios".

—No ha hablado conmigo. ¿Cómo entraste?— quise cambiar la conversación.

—Itachi. ¿No ha hablado contigo o no has querido que hable contigo?

—No empieces, Sakura. En verdad no estoy de humor. ¿Podrías irte, por favor? Necesito estar solo— le pedí en son de cansancio. Ella bufó.

—Bien, me voy. Naruto tiene razón, eres un amargado— me dijo antes de salir de mi habitación.

Con pesadez me eché sobre mi cama y volví a sumirme en mis pensamientos.

**End POV'S Sasuke**

Sakura cruzó la sala para dirigirse a la salida de la morada cuando se topó con Itachi.

— ¿Hablaste con Sasuke?— preguntó el mayor.

—Sí, sólo un poco… ¡Está raro!

—Lo sé, luce deprimido y estoy preocupado.

—Descuida, en cuanto An-chan le agradezca los regalos se pondrá feliz.

— ¿Regalos?

—Es una larga historia… Será mejor que me vaya.

—Espera, Sakura— la detuvo el pelinegro y algo nervioso, siguió—: Yo… me preguntaba, si no tenías cosas que hacer este fin de semana, sé que aún no termina la semana, pero quería saberlo porque me gustaría invitarte a algún lugar a pasear o comer o…

—Me encantaría, Itachi, de verdad; pero estoy ocupada. Otro día, ¿sí?— le dijo sin notar las intenciones del joven.

—Claro…

—Ok, nos vemos— y salió por completo de la casa.

Itachi siguió mirando la puerta por donde la chica había desaparecido. Pensó que su hermano no era el único que había estado actuando extraño; Sakura también lo hacía. La mayoría de los fines de semana los tenía ocupados y no veía a Sasuke hasta el lunes en la escuela y siempre aparecía con alguna magulladura, herida, moretón o golpe. Frunció el ceño. No tendía a inmiscuirse en asuntos de otros, pero algo le daba muy mala espina y tendría que averiguar el porqué de ese sentir.

El día siguiente llegó y después de finalizar tres periodos de clase, los jóvenes salieron al receso para desayunar. Sasukese encaminaba a la mesa donde solía sentarse junto a sus amigos cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Se volvió encontrándose con Suigetsu y Karin, tomados de las manos.

—Hola, feliz pareja— saludó el Uchiha.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun— respondió la pelirroja, feliz.

—Hey, capitán— fue el saludo de Suigetsu—. Capitán, deberías cuidar bien a tu novia.

El comentario desencajó al representante del equipo de fútbol.

— ¿Cuál novia?— preguntó extrañado. ¡Él no tenía novia!

—Esa chica violenta e y de cabello inusual… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Sakura— interrumpió Karin a su novio.

—Sí, Sakura. Deberías cuidarla, capitán.

—Pe… Pero… ella no es mi novia.

— ¿A no? Creíamos que sí porque siempre andan juntos a todos lados y ¿por qué negarlos? Se ven bien uno al lado del otro siempre. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Insisto en que deberías vigilarla. Juugo nos dijo que el otro día la habían visto con personas que no tienen muy buena fama que digamos en la ciudad. La verdad nos preocupó. No sabemos con exactitud quiénes eran ni a qué se dedican.

Ante lo explicado, Sasuke frunció el ceño. Que él recordara, Sakura no conocía a nadie aparte de sus amigos en la escuela.

—Bueno, gracias por la información, chicos. Me tengo que ir, ya veré qué hacer con el asunto… Adiós— sin más, el ojinegro se alejó de ambos.

El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos o al menos para la mayoría de los alumnos, pues Sakura sintió que algo extraño pasaba en el ambiente cuando descubrió que su moreno amigo la miraba con tal profundidad que no podía deducir lo que pasaba por su mente.

— ¿Qué traes, pues?— preguntó una vez llegaron a su departamento, sintiéndose incómoda de estar sintiendo la perturbadora mirada de Sasuke sobre su nuca en todo el trayecto a casa—. ¡Deja de mirarme tanto!

El peliazabache la miró un momento más antes de contestar:

—Es sólo que me preocupas. He escuchado que andas con gente que… bueno… gente problemática y no quiero que te pase algo.

Sakura tardó en asimilar las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho; una vez captó y procesó la preocupación innecesaria del otro, le brindó una sonrisa confortadora.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Sasuke. Sé cuidarme sola y no soy estúpida como para ponerme en peligro sin razón.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me alarmé un poco por el chisme, pero no hay necesidad de alterarse, ¿verdad?

— ¡Cierto!

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana— y no teniendo más que agregar a la conversación, Sasuke se despidió de la pelirrosa y corrió por el pasillo para dirigirse a las escaleras y poder salir del edificio de rentas.

No notó que Sakura frunció el ceño, molesta, una vez él hubo desaparecido de su vista. Sasuke estaba metiéndose en asuntos que no debía y eso era algo que ella no soportaba; por lo que, en su pensamiento, pidió que Sasuke no le diera tantas vueltas al asunto antes tratado.

El resto de la tarde continuó sin novedad alguna y la noche pasó igual que cualquier otra. La mañana soleada del día siguiente sorprendió a un Sasuke cansado, desvelado, pálido y ojeroso. No había logrado cerrar los ojos por un momento, que no fuera para parpadear, en toda la noche. Algo no andaba bien y eso lo preocupaba a pesar de no saber ni qué era eso que no marchaba como debía.

—Sasuke— le habló Itachi antes de que se dispusiera a bajar a desayunar. El mayor de los dos notó el aspecto del otro—. ¿Mala noche?

—No conseguí dormir ni un poco.

Itachi suspiró ante la respuesta de su hermano. Algo lo tenía ansioso, lo sabía porque lo conocía como nadie; pero eso provocó que dudara en darle información de algo que había averiguado gracias a su diligente trabajo. Se movía rápido. No obstante, supo que Sasuke debía saber aquello.

—Sasuke, tengo que decirte algo muy importante relacionado con Sakura— a la mención del amado nombre Sasuke espabiló por completo y prestó más de la debida atención—. Indagué en algunos lugares después de hablar con Juugo y me contaron que había visto a Sakura teniendo tratos con personas poco recomendables.

Sasuke asintió impaciente. Eso ya lo sabía, deseaba conocer algo nuevo.

—Bueno, esto no va a gustarte, pero Sakura tiene acuerdos con apostadores de personas, en este caso y según la información que conseguí, los participantes son jóvenes rebeldes. Los apostadores son gente que se dedica a organizar peleas callejeras en las afueras de la ciudad. Aquellos que participan en éstas son apoyados por una de estas personas y si ganan, se le paga cierto porcentaje al peleador. Debo decir que hay muchos aficionados por lo que la paga no es nada mala, lo que nos da la respuesta al porqué Sakura "trabaja" en un lugar como este.

Sasuke quedó en shock con lo que acababa de escuchar. Sakura participaba en peleas callejeras con otros chicos desesperanzados. Parpadeó varias veces para salir de su estupefacción. Apenas sí lo que Itachi siguió diciéndole entró en su cabeza.

—Si te digo esto es porque sé que tomarás cartas en el asunto. Yo no puedo meterme mucho en la vida de Sakura, no la conozco como tú; además, no creo que alguien con tanto orgullo pueda hacerle caso a alguien como yo. Confío en que podrás hacer que entre en razón.

Antes de que Itachi terminara su última frase, Sasuke ya había echado a correr bajando las escaleras como si su vida dependiera de eso. Salió de la casa y se dirigió al edificio contiguo. No detuvo su carrera hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento de Sakura. No se molestó en tocar, sabía que su amiga dejaba abierto todas las mañanas, por lo que tan sólo entró.

— ¡Por Dios, Sasuke! ¿Qué te pasa?— inquirió ella extrañada de presenciar la manera en como su amigo había entrado a su casa.

—No, ¿qué te pasa a ti?— contraatacó con la misma pregunta mientras se acercaba a la inquilina. Se sentía furioso—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre participar en peleas callejeras?

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sasuke había descubierto su secreto… ¿Cómo? Siempre fue sigilosa y cuidadosa. Frunció el ceño, molesta.

— ¿Estás espiándome? ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo! Es mi vida, así que te pido de la manera más atenta que no te metas en ella.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no me meta si estás actuando de manera imprudente? ¿Eres tonta o qué? Te pones en peligro al mantener relaciones con apostadores empedernidos de personas…

— ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer? La renta debo pagarla, debo comer, tengo gastos y el dinero no me caerá del cielo, Sasuke. Pelear es la única forma de conseguir una buena cantidad de plata si necesidad de invertir mucho tiempo.

—Me la hubieras pedido.

—Ya has hecho mucho por mí, tú y tu familia. Les debo demasiado y no quiero agregar más a esa lista.

—Eres una torpe por pensar eso, por permitir que tu orgullo no te deje pedir favores. ¡Ni siquiera te los cobramos!

—Y eso me hace sentir mal, una inútil, un parásito, una zángana, una…

— ¡Cállate, Sakura, cállate! No quiero que pase nada por estar en un lugar así, por lo que te suplico que te abstengas de meterte en esas peleas con esa gente.

—No lo haré y punto final.

Sakura dejó en claro su posición lanzándole una mirada llena de ira al muchacho y pasando de largo dispuesta a salir e ir a la escuela. Sasuke enfureció ante la respuesta de la ojiverde y no estando dispuesto a aceptar la actitud de la chica se acercó a ella antes de que se dispusiera a salir y con suma rapidez la tomó por las muñecas, las alzó sobre la cabeza de ella y la aprisionó contra la pared y su cuerpo.

— ¡Suéltame, Sasuke! ¡Te lo advierto!— amenazó forcejeando sin éxito.

—No hasta que me escuches— contestó Sasuke sometiéndola, mirándola con profundidad y seriedad— No quiero que te lastimes, Sakura. Tienes que prometerme que no iras a pelear nunca más. ¡Promételo!

Sakura intentó soltarse del agarre del chico, pero no pudo. La tenía por completo subyugada. ¿No se suponía que ella era la que siempre mantenía bajo control a Sasuke? ¿Por qué habían cambiado los papeles? Además, la cercanía de él comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa y la mirada que le lanzaba no ayudaba en mucho.

—Lo prometo— susurró entre dientes, rendida, dejando de luchar.

Sasuke la miró un momento antes de alejarse de ella. Sakura mantuvo su cabeza baja.

—Bien, será mejor encaminarnos a la escuela, ya es tarde. Iré por mi mochila.

Y Sasuke salió del departamento dejando a una Sakura iracunda, sintiéndose humillada, pero sobre todo: día en la escuela transcurrió normal, dentro de lo que cabe.

—No puedo creer que tenemos que venir mañana a hacer aseo general— se quejó Naruto en el trayecto a casa—. ¡Es sábado, por Dios!

—Eso no pasa por ser el salón más desastroso— avaló Sasuke suspirando con pesadez.

—No sean negativos, podría ser divertido— animó Sakura.

—Así se habla— concordó Hinata con voz tenue.

Llegando a un punto en el camino, los amigos se fueron cada uno a su casa y no se volvieron a verse hasta el día siguiente, cumpliendo con la labor que se les había asignado a ellos y a su grupo.

—Este plan para que te declares no fallará, Sasuke— le informó Sakura, contenta.

— ¿Sigues con eso? Te he dicho que no…

—Ya, ya. Yo te he dicho que no aceptaré un no de tu parte; así que no le tengas miedo al compromiso.

—Pero…

—Nada— Sakura dirigió su vista a cierto punto, esperando el momento—. Oye, Sasuke, se nos acabó el detergente para seguir limpiando las ventanas, ¿podrías ir al almacén por más y traerte algunas cubetas también?

—Claro— y con desgano Sasuke se dirigió a donde guardaban los artículos de limpieza. Era un cuarto grande y las cosas no ocupaban mucho espacio. Entró y divisó a una persona que logró distinguir—. ¿An?— inquirió sorprendido.

La morena se sobresaltó ante el llamado, pero al saber de quién se trataba sonrió.

—Hola— su saludo fue ahogado por el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

— ¡Rayos!— Sasuke intentó abrir la puerta empujándola, sin conseguir nada—. Rayos, rayos… Esto no está pasando.

— ¿Nos quedamos encerrados? ¿Cómo?— An se asustó.

Sasuke no contestó. Sabía que esto era obra de Sakura. A los dos los había engañado para que "por accidente" se encontraran en el cuarto aquel y ella pudiera cerrar la puerta, sabiendo que no había manera de abrirla por dentro, dándole un momento de privacidad a los dos. Suspiró derrotado. Debió imaginarlo. Giró sobre sus talones y encaró a una An sentada sobre una cubeta, demasiado seria.

—Tranquila, An. Seguramente alguien nos abrirá pronto— intentó consolarla pensando que la seriedad de ella se debía a estar encerrada; pero An negó con la cabeza extrañando al chico.

—No estoy molesta por estar encerrada… me inquieta otra cosa— Sasuke frunció el ceño aún más extrañado—. Sasuke-kun, los regalos que he estado recibiendo estas últimas dos semanas…. Bueno, son detalles muy lindos de tu parte, pero…

—No los envié yo, An— Sasuke cortó a la morena al descubrir hacia donde se diría la conversación—. Sakura está convencida de que me gustas y por querer ayudarme te mandó los presentes en mi nombre. Iba a buscarte para aclarar los asuntos. Después de lo que me contaste en la playa, ¿me creerías capaz de intentar algo contigo sabiendo tu incomodidad?

—Supongo que no. Me alegro haber aclarado este malentendido; ahora sólo debemos esperar a que nos abran.

Sasuke asintió y aguardaron disfrutando de la compañía del otro. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vieron que la puerta se abrió y tras ésta aparecieron Naruto y Hinata.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?— inquirió Naruto con picardía mientras Sasuke le lanzaba una mirada fulminante y Hinata se sonrojaba ante las imágenes que procesó su activa imaginación.

—Nada, dobe. No hacíamos nada. Sakura nos encerró aquí, pero ya verá cuando la vea.

—Pues no creo que la veas en todo el día. La vi hace rato y me pidió que la cubriera con los maestros porque debía alcanzar el camión de la ruta 26 antes del medio día. Parecía ser que tenía prisa.

— ¿La ruta 26…? ¿No es la ruta que se dirige a las afueras de la ciudad?— cuestionó el pelinegro temeroso.

—Así es…

— ¡Con un demonio! Mujer depreciable e irrazonable— Sasuke sufrió un ataque de ira al darse cuenta del plan de su amiga—. Tengo que irme— y sin dar más explicaciones el morocho se alejó de los otros, corriendo a gran velocidad. Extrañada, An también se retiró.

—Hay que guardar todo ya, Hinata, para poder irnos nosotros también— sugirió Naruto.

Su compañera asintió y se dispusieron a guardar las cosas adentrándose en la habitación. Concentrados estaban en hacer lo que debían que los tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que la puerta se cerrara dejándolos atrapados.

—Esto… no es bueno… — se consternaron los dos.

Sakura corría por las calles de la ciudad dispuesta a no perder el camión que la llevaría a su "trabajo". Sabía que había prometido no meterse más en asuntos así, pero lo hacía por necesidad, ¿no era justificable? Para acortar camino decidió cruzar un parque; cuán fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Itachi frente a la puerta.

—No creerás que voy a dejarte ir para que arriesgues tu vida, ¿verdad?

—Así que Sasuke fue a pregonarte la noticia.

—No, fui yo el que se la dio desde un principio.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡No tenías derecho!— Sakura volvió a encender su cólera.

—Porque estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Cómo crees que debía reaccionar al descubrir que la chica que me gusta está actuando tan inmaduramente?

La mueca de Sakura pasó de enfado a una de sorpresa. ¿Itachi había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? El mismo joven parecía no asimilar lo que había dicho.

—Itachi… yo…— Sakura no sabía que decir. Se sentía nerviosa y también sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder por el seguro sonrojo que lo cubrió.

—Sakura…— Itachi suspiró—. Es verdad que me gustas y no quiero que todo el tiempo estés herida por tratar de conseguir dinero en una actividad tan horrible. Por favor, recapacita, ¿sí? Por mí.

Itachi dio un paso hacia la pelirrosa con toda la intención de acercarse a ella; pero ésta retrocedió como reflejo. El chico se sintió lastimado por la reacción de ella y desistió en su intento de acercamiento. Sakura, en tanto, miró al hermano mayor de su mejor amigo con los ojos abiertos durante unos instantes más, antes de darse vuelta y salir corriendo de allí, por demás confundida. Itachi no hizo ademán de querer seguirla.

— ¿Cómo que el autobús ya se fue?— preguntó Sasuke agotado y enojado.

—Así es, jovencito— le explicó la señora de edad a quien el joven había abordado—. El siguiente camión que va a esa dirección llega en una hora, aproximadamente.

Sasuke bufó con molestia y pateó el suelo sintiéndose impotente. No pudo detener a su amiga. Deseaba gritar de frustración, pero comprendió que nada lograría si lo hacía. Rendido, caminó por las calles de la ciudad dispuesto a dirigirse a su hogar. Después de unos minutos arribó a su morada y al entrar descubrió a un triste Itachi. Él no se encontraba en mejor situación como para darle algún concejo a su hermano mayor, sin embargo, preguntó que le pasaba.

—Me le declaré a la chica que me gusta y me rechazó— respondió abatido.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decirle algo reconfortante cuando el sonido del timbre anunció que había visitas. No teniendo ganas de recibir gente, ninguno de los Uchiha se dignó a abrir la puerta; más el molesto sonido no cedió.

— ¿Qué no piensan abrir?— preguntó Mikotomientras abría la puerta—. ¡Sakura, qué raro que toques! Vamos, pasa. Te prepararé algo para que comas.

Sakura no dijo nada se limitó a observar como Mikoto se perdía en la cocina. Dirigió sus pasos a la sala, que era donde los hermanos se encontraban. Al verla, el par de hombres se levantaron del sillón donde habían estado sentados.

—Sakura— nombraron al unísono, preocupados. Sakura mantenía un rostro triste.

—Lo siento…— susurró apenas audiblemente. Los Uchiha intercambiaron miradas, extrañados—. Lamento no haberles hecho caso, lamento no ver su preocupación, lamento… lamento…— la voz se quebró y el llanto no pudo contenerse, desbordando.

— ¡Sakura!— gritaron al coro acercándose más a ella.

—Lo siento. Ustedes son las únicas personas que demuestran que me quieren. Fueron las primeras en plantar en mí la esperanza de ser amada y yo no hago más que causarles preocupaciones y molestias. Ustedes siempre me cuidan y yo no lo agradezco. Lo siento, siento no haber podido cumplir con mi promesa, Sasuke, rompí esa y casi rompo la otra.

Sintiendo la emoción del momento, los dos jóvenes acortaron la distancia que había entre ellos y la pelirrosa, sin vacilar, la rodearon con sus brazos compartiendo un abrazo de alivio.

—Itachi— nombró Sakura una vez hubo calmado sus nervios—, también me gustas.

Itachi sonrió sintiéndose feliz, mientras Sasuke abría los ojos con sorpresa y confusión. ¿Había dicho qué?

* * *

**Apuesto a que estp sí no se lo espéraban. Por cierto, este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. No se pierdan el final.  
**

**Hasta otra.**


	10. A pesar de todo

**Hola, gente bonita. ¿Cuátno tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez? No lo recuerdo con exactitud, eso significa que me he tardado demasiado, ¿no? Lo siento mucho a todos. ¿Cómo es posible que cometa semejante acto inconsciente cuando estamos al final del fic? No tengo perdón... a menos que les deje el capítulo, lo lean y les guste. Sí. ese será el perdón que me darán y claro, sus reviews lo demostrarán. A ustedes la conti.  
**

**¡Disfruten!  
**

* * *

**Cap. 9: A pesar de todo**

Los días habían transcurrido sin que nadie pudiese detenerlos, sin que nada lograra evitarlo. Se encontraban a escasas dos semanas de la graduación de los de último año preparatoriano. El alumnado se mantenía entusiasmado haciendo los preparativos para hacer de su graduación la mejor. No obstante, cierto joven de cabellos azabaches y profundos ojos negros no compartía para nada el alborozo de sus compañeros. Era todo lo contrario.

Desde hacía varios meses su hermano mayor, Itachi, y su mejor amiga, de quien se había enamorado, habían estado manteniendo una relación como novio y novia formales. Eran la pareja más popular del colegio. Siempre andando de boca en boca.

En el momento en que Sasuke escuchó aquella declaración por parte de Sakura, cuando dijo que Itachi también le gustaba, exigió una explicación quedando por completo en shock al descubrir que la chica a la que su hermano se había declarado era nada más y nada menos que la misma joven que había robado su corazón. Se sintió peor cuando supo que ella correspondía los sentimientos del mayor. Y desde entonces, su ánimo andaba por los suelos, notándolo todos.

—Es en serio, teme, tú tienes algo y estoy preocupado. ¡No estás ni feliz porque ya vamos a terminar la prepa! Soy tu amigo, por Dios, puedes confiar en mí.

Naruto y Hinata, quien actualmente era novia del rubio desde la vez que se quedaron encerrados en el almacén de artículos para la limpieza, se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Sasuke, intentando descubrir por qué el pelinegro tenía un genio de perros desde tanto. Incluso el ojiazul llegó a pensar que Sasuke estaba celoso de su relación con la Hyuuga.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Por millonésima vez, no me pasa nada, dobe.

¡Mentira! Estaba que se moría por dentro. En los últimos meses no había convivido con la pelirrosa casi en ningún momento. Itachi la monopolizaba todo el tiempo y eso estaba volviéndolo loco. Sentía que tanto dolor y tristeza no cabrían en sí. ¿Cómo no experimentar esto si ves a la chica que amas en brazos de nadie más que tu hermano?

—Sasuke-kun, yo… no quiero decirte mentiroso ni nada pero lo que acabas de decir es… inverosímil— intervino Hinata con voz baja.

—Ella tiene razón, teme. A pesar de que es obvio que mientes. Siempre dices que estás bien y jamás lo demuestras. ¿Piensas que te vamos a creer?

Sasuke suspiró sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Era en momentos como estos cuando odiaba que sus amigos fueran tan tercos.

—Me siento cansado, es todo. He estado practicando fútbol de más.

Bien, esa no era una mentira. Debía distraerse con algo para no pensar en la decepción que sentía y no existía mejor cosa que lograra mantener ocupada tu mente que el deporte.

—Teme, no deberías exigirte tanto— lo reprendió Naruto. Hinata apoyó a su novio.

—Lo sé, chicos, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por preocuparse. Quiero descansar un poco, ¿podrían retirarse?— no quería ser grosero ni nada, pero no estaba de humor para soportar visitas por mucho tiempo. Gracias a Dios sus amigos lo entendieron.

—No vamos entonces. Si ves a Itachi lo saludas de nuestra parte.

Y es que como era el encargado de organizar en gran parte la graduación se mantenía muy ocupado. Sasuke asintió ante la petición del rubio y los dos tórtolos se marcharon. El menor de la familia lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación a tratar de estudiar. Los exámenes finales iniciaban el día siguiente y sus intenciones no eran las de reprobar aunque estuviera deprimido. No salió de su recámara hasta la mañana siguiente.

La escuela transcurrió con gran estrés gracias al inicio de evaluación final. Nada que los estudiosos no pudieran mantener bajo control. Sasuke, que si bien había logrado contestar su examen satisfactoriamente a pesar de tener su mente ocupada en la chica que se sentaba a su lado, seguía con su optimismo bajo. Y éste no mejoró a pesar de que la dueña de sus alegrías y desdichas lo había tomado más en cuenta que días atrás.

Las clases concluyeron y el desanimado joven se dirigió con paso veloz a su casa no deseando que alguien le hablara. Si seguía así podría convertirse en un depresivo antisocial, cosa que lo hubiese alterado anteriormente y que ahora no le interesaba. Cuando llegó a su casa, su celular comenzó a sonar. Reconoció el número y dudó en contestar, mas supo que su no lo hacía, Naruto no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que lo hiciera.

— ¿Ahora qué, dobe?

— ¡Teme! ¿Sakura-chan está allí contigo?

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Le pasó algo?— la preocupación se hizo presente en él.

—Hinata-chan y yo la encontramos frente a la plaza cuando pasamos por allí para ir a casa y la vimos muy triste. No sé si lloró o no, pero era notorio que deseaba hacerlo. Le preguntamos si le pasaba algo y nos dijo que no. Creí que estaría allí contigo.

— ¿Sabes algo más?

—No… Bueno, en el camino nos encontramos con Juugo y nos dijo que antes de que nosotras viéramos a Sakura-chan, ella había tenido una conversación con Itachi.

—Ya veo— el malestar que se había convertido en parte de su personalidad desapareció y una inexplicable cólera comenzó a emerger de su ser—. Gracias por hacérmelo saber, dobe. Ya me encargaré de averiguar lo que pasa. Te mantendré al tanto. Adiós.

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de su receptor, colgó. Apretó el teléfono móvil que mantenía en sus manos, mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Itachi le había dicho algo a Sakura que la lastimó, era su intuición. ¡No! Era más que un mero presentimiento, estaba seguro de que era eso y él sabría qué había sido eso que le dijo. Por lo que, decidido, esperó a su hermano, quien llegó ya entrada la noche y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó al encontrar a Sasuke en su habitación, sentado sobre su cama y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Eh… ¿Se te ofrece algo?— preguntó por fin después de un incómodo silencio.

—Sakura— fue lo único que el menor necesitó decir para que Itachi supiera de lo que se trataba la cosa. Sin embargo, preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Tiene algo?

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de preguntar como si no supiera nada? Estaba haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por no dejársele ir al dueño de la habitación e Itachi lo sabía. Había hecho enojar a Sasuke, estaba consciente de eso y más aún por tratar de hacerse el desatendido. Sabía que estaba colmando su paciencia.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?— inquirió el mayor yendo al asunto a tratar mientras sentía como el ambiente se tornaba denso.

—Juugo.

Itachi no se sorprendió. Ese tipo era de lo más chismoso del plantel. Suspiró derrotado.

—Muy bien, te lo diré; pero promete que mantendrás la calma.

Sasuke no respondió, se limitó a seguir observándolo por lo que Itachi tomó su silencio como una afirmación.

—Terminé con Sakura— soltó sin más mirando la posible reacción del menor. Para su sorpresa, éste se mantuvo en su lugar, impasible y mostrando aparente tranquilidad; empero él supo que Sasuke no hacía más que controlarse, lo conocía muy bien y el brillo en sus ojos reflejaba la ira misma.

En efecto, en esos momentos, Sasuke formulaba mil y una maneras de hacer pagar al primogénito de sus padres por su estupidez. Incluso lo había calificado con todos los insultos posibles que quedaran acorde a la imbecilidad que había cometido. Si se había contenido de decirle todo lo que pensaba había sido porque él era una persona racional y no siempre utilizaba la fuerza bruta o la violencia de cualquier tipo para enfrentar los problemas. Prefería hablar de éstos como persona civilizada y, ahora estaba dispuesto a escuchar la explicación de Itachi. Porque debía haber una, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué?— cuestionó al fin entre dientes. Itachi lo miró breves momentos antes de volver a hablar.

—Cometí un grave error, Sasuke— admitió el mayor mientras su mirada se transformaba una de congoja cosa que notó el otro y algo dentro de él se ablandó. Itachi siguió—: Creí que estaba enamorado de Sakura y me equivoqué. Me gustaba, sí; pero nada grave. Mi intención nunca fue jugar con los sentimientos de ella, es sólo que en ese tiempo había pasado cosas tan extrañas que me confundí… y esa confusión me orilló a declarármele cuando jamás debí hacerlo.

La sinceridad de su hermano sorprendió a Sasuke. Debía reprenderlo, decirle que nadie puede confundir sus sentimientos, pero no podía. ¿No había tenido él el mismo problema con Andrea?

—Sin embargo— siguió diciendo Itachi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, gracias a todo esto pude descubrir algo— Sasuke lo miró inquisidor—. A ti te gusta en realidad Sakura, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se quedó de piedra. Si lo negaba, no lo creería, y aún no se atrevía a hablar abiertamente del tema.

—Eso pensé— dedujo la verdad por la reacción del otro—. Desde que te enteraste que Sakura y yo manteníamos una relación habías estado actuando raro, te veías mal, deprimido y en ese tiempo no lograba entender el porqué, hasta ahora.

—Yo…

—Sasuke, no tienes por qué temerle a Sakura, en lo que pueda responderte. Ella es una gran chica, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Además, ella te aprecia mucho, más de lo crees.

—Lo dices para que no me sienta mal.

—No, es verdad. Siempre que salíamos juntos se la pasaba hablando de ti. Le encantaba rememorar lo que ustedes hacían de antaño. Créeme, muchas veces me sentí celoso de que fueses tú quien ocupaba los pensamientos de Sakura; aunque, ahora sé que lo hacía porque te quiere.

Sasuke quedó aún más impactado. Lo último dicho por Itachi ciertamente lo había hecho feliz y de alguna manera volvieron a él las esperanzas; no obstante, éstas fueron efímeras. Al instante volvieron a morir.

—Suena fantástico lo que me dices; pero no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones para que después se me derrumben y me afecten para mal.

—Vamos, Sasuke, nunca te creí tan negativo. Debes intentarlo… Es más, yo ayudaré a que te declares a Sakura. Estoy seguro de que necesitará de un hombro en el cual llorar después de que la deseche tan ruinmente.

— ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme?— inquirió el menor nostálgico, recordando que el papel que había tomado Itachi había sido de Sakura alguna vez.

—Creo saber cómo, cuándo y dónde para que sea perfecto. Te daré los detalles…

El par de semanas que quedaban para que los chicos de último año se graduaran pasaron de manera fugaz. Los preparativos para la fiesta final ya estaban hechos y ahora, toda la generación graduada se encontraba disfrutando de la juerga que se había preparado en uno de los salones más grandes de la ciudad, siendo la mitad techado y la otra mitad se mantenía a la intemperie lo que permitía a la juventud disfrutar de la noche estrellada.

En la parte descubierta se había colocado una tarima en donde había estado tocando una banda de rock, ahora, la banda dejó de tocar para tomarse un descanso mientras Itachi ocupaba la tarima para tomar el micrófono y hablar:

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, les habla su presidente, ¿cómo se lo están pasando?

Todos rompieron en gritos de alegría.

—Me alegro, me alegro. Pues chicos, hoy es el último día que convivimos como amigos y compañeros. A partir de mañana tendremos que ir por el camino que lleva la meta de nuestros sueños por meritos propios; sin embargo, siempre tendremos en mente, como recuerdos, estos tres años que hemos pasado juntos. En unos instantes más se pondrá un vídeo, adentro, de todos nosotros para que veamos que aquí pasamos por todo. Bueno y malo momentos, tristes y felices, de relajación y tensión. Ahora, me gustaría cederle el micrófono a mi hermano, Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi bajó de la plataforma y Sasuke suplió su lugar. Todos lo miraron expectantes. El chico miró a todos antes de suspirar y finalmente hablar:

—Para algunos de nosotros este último año ha estado lleno de logros y desilusiones, para muchos más estuvo lleno de confusiones y preguntas. No obstante, sé mejor que nadie que no es bueno no buscar las respuestas a las dudas que se te presenten. Es por eso que en esta ocasión me dispongo a encontrar esas respuestas. Y para comenzar quiero dedicar el siguiente espectáculo a la persona más especial para mí, a quien no cambiaría por nada. Itachi.

Ante la mención de su nombre, el presidente hizo unas señas con la mano y momentos después el despejado cielo se pintó de los múltiples colores que provocaron los fuegos artificiales al ser lanzados, explotando y dando a los presentes una maravillosa vista.

Sakura, ubicada entre toda la multitud que observaba los pirotécnicos, hipnotizada y manteniendo su vista alzada teniendo un brillo especial en sus ojos. A ella le fascinaban los fuegos artificiales, demasiado. Y el único que sabía por completo el tamaño de su afición era Sasuke. La voz de su amigo la obligó a apartar su vista de la función y dirigirla a él.

—Estoy consciente de lo que este tipo de cosas significan para ti, Sakura— los presentes lanzaron una exclamación de burla mientras la aludida ensanchaba los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Qué significaba eso?—. Sakura, no pienso callármelo más. Estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo estuve y apenas logro aceptarlo. Demoré en decírtelo porque tenía que estar por completo seguro de mis sentimientos y ahora que lo estoy no dudo en hablar. ¡Te amo Sakura Haruno y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad y fueras mi novia!

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente entre todos. Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, se limitaron a pasar su vista del enrojecido rostro de Sakura al de Sasuke, igual de rojo. Los minutos pasaron y el penoso silencio no desapareció; hasta que un aturdidor, agudo y potente sonido sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones. Alzaron la vista a la plataforma y atónitos observaron el micrófono, que segundos antes Sasuke sostenía en sus manos, ahora en el suelo y al joven con la cabeza baja.

Sorprendidos, todos miraron como el pelinegro bajaba de la tarima y haciéndose paso entre la muchedumbre se alejaba del lugar. Nuevamente, el silencio reinó y el ambiente se sintió pesado. Itachi subió a la peana, cogió el aparato del suelo y se hizo escuchar.

—Chicos— señaló a la banda de rock—, será mejor que sigan alegrando el ambiente.

Sin esperar otro minuto, los integrantes de la banda hicieron caso al que relevarían de su cargo como presidente e intentaron animar el muerto entorno, cosa que funcionó hasta momentos después.

Sasuke se encontraba en el jardín delantero del salón. La idea de la declaración había sido de Itachi. Le había asegurado que no fallaría, aunque en verdad lo dudaba. Suspiró llevándose las manos a su rostro, aún sentía que éste le ardía con potencia. No sólo había hecho él el ridículo, también había hecho pasar a Sakura una gran vergüenza. ¿Cómo verla a la cara?

Respiró profundo y soltó el aire retenido con lentitud intentando reunir el valor necesario para regresar a la fiesta. Una vez logrado su cometido giró sobre su eje y al hacerlo se encontró frente a frente con Sakura. Su rostro se tornó al principio pálido y casi al instante tomó un color carmín. Fue un cambio tan drástico que se sintió mareado; sin embargo, luchó con aquella sensación para hablar.

—Es en serio lo que dije, Sakura, no sabes cuánto te quiero. Sufrí mucho al verte junto a Itachi este tiempo. Reconozco que yo tuve la culpa por no hablarte de mi sentir, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, por favor. Haré lo que sea…

—Tú…— Sasuke silenció al escuchar el murmuro de Sakura—. Tú… ¡eres un idiota!

Ante el calificativo el joven se sintió pequeño e imaginó que aquello había sido una respuesta negativa por parte de la chica frente a él; mas antes de poder aclarar sus dudas mediante una pregunta, miró como la pelirrosa corría hacia él y se le dejaba ir logrando que ambos terminaran en el suelo. Ella arriba de él.

—Un idiota, un completo idiota. ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de decir? ¿Sabes qué efecto tienen esas palabras en mí? ¿Imaginas por lo menos cuánto tiempo tuve que esperar para escuchar esas palabras que acabas de hablar?

Bajo ella, Sasuke la miraba con ojos abiertos, sorprendido, mientras veía las lágrimas correr por las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven y que después aterrizaban sobre su rostro.

—Incluso una chica como yo puede tener sus fantasías, sueños e ilusiones— continuó Sakura sin dejar de llorar—. Para mí, éstos eran tener la oportunidad de escuchar de los labios de mi mejor amigo que me amaba, que le gustaba y me quería. En vez de eso obtengo un apuñalamiento en el corazón al descubrir que no gusto de él, sino que está enamorado de otra. Al saber que jamás sería mío decidí intentarlo con alguien más; pero resultó una decepción más. Aún no termino de recuperarme de eso, ¿y me dices semejante cosa en medio de todo el mundo? ¡Eres un idiota por eso! ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Torpe…!

Sasuke se irguió en un rápido movimiento haciendo que Sakura callara y tomándola desprevenida, la estrechó entre sus brazos ocultando su rostro entre el hueco formaba su hombro y su cuello. Sakura quedó en shock ante la acción de su acompañante.

—Lo siento tanto, Sakura. Soy la persona más vil del mundo. No estuve consciente de lo que sentías en ningún momento ni siquiera cuando decidiste ayudarme pensé en preguntar cómo te sentías al respecto. Me limité a acusarte de interesada y a aceptar tu propuesta sin indagar más. Lo lamento. No debería ni considerarme tu amigo…. No debería ser yo quien ocupe tu corazón. Por más que me duela, aceptaré que rechaces mi declaración, ciertamente no te merezco…

—Eres un idiota— volvió a insultarlo Sakura aún abrazada a él—. Pero eres mi idiota.

Sasuke se separó de la joven un poco, impactado. ¿Quería decir lo que creía que decía?

—Sakura…

No terminó de hablar porque los labios de la ojiverde se posaron sobre los suyos en un dulce beso que transmitió a los dos, sensaciones jamás experimentadas con ninguna persona. Para Sasuke fue el primer beso que recibía y daba, e indiscutiblemente, lo consideró especial; Sakura, en cambio, a pesar de no ser su primer beso, pensó que era el único que valía la pena. Se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, ambos completamente rojos.

—Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta— sugirió Sasuke en tono quedo. Sakura asintió estando de acuerdo con su, ahora novio.

En tanto, en la fiesta, Andrea se mantenía sentada en una de las muchas sillas que se encontraban en el lugar y que permitía observar con detalle lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Miró como la mayoría se mantenía en la pista de baile. Naruto y Hinata, Suigetsu y Karin, y estaba segura que dentro de poco vería a Sasuke y Sakura allí, como la más reciente pareja popular. Suspiró.

—Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Sai-kun— susurró de manera inconsciente.

—No es bueno vivir atado al pasado— le dijo una voz cuyo dueño se tomaba la libertad de sentarse a su lado.

—El hombre vive de recuerdos, Itachi-kun— opinó la morena mirando al joven de oscuros cabellos.

—Es verdad, pero permanecer aferrados a éstos puede ser dañino.

Andrea soltó una risilla e intentó cambiar de tema.

—Lamento que lo tuyo con Sakura-chan no funcionara.

—Oh, no importa. Dejaré el pasado en el pasado.

—No puedes olvidar con facilidad— los ojos de Andrea se empañaron de tristeza.

—Pero no es imposible. Mis planes son olvidar.

— ¿Cómo?

—Incluso con las cosas más pequeñas y de apariencia insignificante. Por ejemplo…— Itachi se levantó de la silla y colocándose frente a An le ofreció su mano—. ¿Considerarías bailar conmigo esta pieza como un paso del proceso de olvidar?

Andrea volvió a reír y tomando la mano del hombre frente a sí, contestó:

—Sólo contigo sucedería.

Y con esto, el par se unió a los demás para bailar de la misma manera.

**POV'S Sasuke**

Sakura y yo volvimos a donde todos nuestros compañeros y amigos se encontraban. En el momento en el que nos vieron, las actividades que hacían pasaron a segundo plano, tan sólo se quedaron allí, atentos; pero no me importó. Apreté la mano de mi pareja tratando de darnos valor a ambos y seguimos nuestro paso hasta quedar en el centro de las miradas. Nos colocamos en posición de baile y le lancé una significativa mirada a la banda para que volviera a tocar. Haciendo caso a mis silenciosas peticiones, la música volvió a escucharse y Sakura y yo comenzamos a movernos al compás de ésta. Tiempo después se nos unieron las parejas que estaban anteriormente. Eso me tranquilizó, parecía ser que no tendría que responder a preguntas incómodas.

Dejé de mirar mi entorno y enfoqué mi visión en los verdes orbes de mi novia. Ese par de jades que amaba como un loco. Diría que era lo que más me gustaba de ella, pero sé que después me retractaré. Simplemente la amaba a toda ella.

Era increíble pensar en todo lo que habíamos tenido que pasar para poder estar juntos. No obstante, a pesar de los obstáculos que nos pudieran formar la gente de nuestro alrededor, e incluso nosotros mismos ante nuestros confusos sentimientos y pensamientos; _a pesar de todo_, no pudimos alejarnos de nuestro verdadero amor. Es por eso, porque tuvimos que luchar, que jamásy nunca, dejaré desamparado a mi hermoso, bello e invaluable jade.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hm, por fin se acabó. En verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado y claro, agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que me apoyaron al seguir leyendo este fic, independietemente de que dejaran reviews o no, a todos gracias. Sin más me despido con la ¿terrible? noticia de que esta puede ser la última vez que nos leamos. Así que con el corazón en la mano les digo que vivan la vida felices, vean su lado positivo siempre, que se cuiden que hace falta y que los tendré muy presentes en mi memoria, mis queridos amigos.  
**

**Adiós.  
**


End file.
